Battery City
by JeffroMattyHardy
Summary: When the government takes over, only a few handfuls of people manage to stay free. With suits in control of everything, trying to stay free is harder than it seems. Jedam, Mavan, Shawter, JoMo/Miz, Candy, Codiase, etc.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Battery City_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for the kids) nor do I own the song I'm basing this off of._

_Summary: When the government takes over, only a few handfuls of people manage to stay free. With suits in control of everything, trying to stay free is harder than it seems. Jedam, Mavan, Shawter, and more._

_**This was formed after listening to "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance and watching the music video on a constant loop for almost 2 hours straight.**_

_.*._

A boy with spiked blonde hair hid in his small closet, watching through the thin crack. Men in black suits walked into the room, sunglasses covering their eyes. They stepped to the side as another man walked into the room. Tall with long black hair, dressed completely in black from top to bottom. He walked into the room and looked around through thick black sunglasses.

The boy didn't breathe as the man looked toward the closet. He snapped his fingers at two of the men in black, pointing at the closet doors. The boy froze completely when the doors to his hiding place were wrenched open and the man in gray looked down on him. He snapped his fingers again and the two men in black reached down for him.

**~.**.~**

Jeff Hardy shot up in a make-shift bed, breathing heavily. Sweat formed on his bare chest as he tried to calm down, the figure beside him shifting slightly.

"Jeff?" Adam Copeland asked sleepily, propping himself up on his elbows. "Y-You okay?"

Jeff took a deep breath to try and calm himself. "Nightmare," he muttered. He looked over to where their little girl, Bethany, was sound asleep before lying back down again.

Adam looked genuinely concerned, frowning as he ran his fingers along the side of Jeff's face. "Same one?" he asked. Jeff nodded. He'd had this recurring nightmare about his childhood, when his parents had been taken and he'd almost been himself. The older blonde kissed him gently. "You just need some sleep, baby," he said. "We've got a big day tomorrow."

Jeff gave a small smile, curling up against Adam with a yawn. "Love you, Addy," he whispered.

Adam kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes. "Love you, too."

**~.**.~**

_Battery City._

_Just one of the many places overrun by the government that was slowly making its way across the continent. If they reached your city, no one was safe. It seemed only a handful of people in a few cities had managed to escape their grasp, hiding out in groups and surviving together as they tried to take back their homes for themselves._

**~.**.~**

"Mommy, wake up."

Jeff slowly opened his eyes at the sound of a little girl's voice, his green eyes staring into brown ones as he looked up at his 7-year-old daughter sitting on top of him. "Mornin', Bethy," he yawned. Bethany smiled at him, moving to sit on his lap as he sat up. She was already dressed for the day in a pair of brown hiking boots, blue denim shorts, and a yellow short-sleeve shirt with a black tanktop over it, her shoulder-length blonde hair kept up with a variety of rainbow-colored barrettes. "Where's your daddy?"

Bethany pointed over at the steel door that led out to the rest of the small run-down diner they lived in. Adam was leaning against the doorframe in jeans and a white T-shirt, a lit cigarette between his lips. "Can I have breakfast?" she asked.

Jeff smiled, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. "I think there's still some bread in the drawers somewhere," he said. "Don't burn yourself, kay?"

Bethany smiled, kissing his cheek before running off to find what she wanted. "Feeling better, babe?" Adam asked when Jeff came up behind him. The younger blonde nodded, pulling a black T-shirt on (he had slept in his jeans). "Your brother called. He wants us to meet us at Shawn and Hunter's."

"Matt realizes that it's Sunday right?" Jeff asked. "The day of rest."

"You're not religious."

"So? Shawn is!"

"Which is why he's gonna watch the kids while we go out for supplies."

Jeff rolled his eyes and turned around to get his shoes.

Pretty soon, everyone was ready to go and fed to an extent. "Bethy, baby, go get in the car," Adam said, pulling on his leather jacket. Their daughter nodded and ran outside to the black car parked in front of the diner with a piece of toast still in her hands. Adam looked back over his shoulder and saw Jeff leaning over to tie the laces of his boots and grinned, walking closer.

Jeff flinched when he felt a hand run down his back and another grope at his ass. "Really?" he asked, standing up straight. "Now? Our daughter is waiting for us in the car and you want to do this now?"

Adam pouted, following his partner out of the freezer they'd made into their bedroom and out into the kitchen. "But we haven't done anything for 2 days," he whined.

Jeff grinned. "Be a good boy and maybe we'll do something later," he promised, opening a few cabinets. "What do you want?"

"SIG P2022, SIG P225, and…Glock 7302," Adam said. Jeff handed him what he wanted, sliding the same ones into the holsters on both hips and his left thigh. Adam grinned and kissed him before he could leave the kitchen. "You look hot with a gun, babe," he purred, biting down on the side of his neck and drawing out a groan of frustration.

Jeff pushed him away with a groan, walking out the door and outside. "We are not doing that right now," he decided firmly. "Now get your ass in the car before I do it for you."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," Adam teased, tying long blonde hair back with a rubber band, a few unruly strands framing his face. He tapped his hand on the spider design on the hood of the car before getting into the driver's seat and waiting until Jeff got in before starting the car.

_.*._

_Okay, it's starting out a little slow, but I'll heat up soon enough. And there will be sex soon enough between multiple people and before I forget, kids that will be/might be in this at some point. You should know them._

_**Bethany James Hardy**__—7-year-old of Jeff and Adam_

_**Rachel Matthew Hardy**__—5-year-old of Matt and Evan_

_**Daniel Hunt Hickenbottom**__—8-year-old to Shawn and Hunter_

_**Katy Michael Hickenbottom**__—6-year-old to Shawn and Hunter_

_**Amy Mai Mizanin**__—5-year-old twin to Mike and JoMo_

_**Jeremy Tyler Mizanin**__—5-year-old twin to Mike and JoMo_

_**Jesse Keith Orton**__—8-year-old to Randy and John_

_**Kendra Dori Rhodes**__—2-year-old to Cody and Ted_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Battery City_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for the kids) nor do I own the song I'm basing this off of._

_Summary: When the government takes over, only a few handfuls of people manage to stay free. With suits in control of everything, trying to stay free is harder than it seems. Jedam, Mavan, Shawter, and more._

_**This was formed after listening to "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance and watching the music video on a constant loop for almost 2 hours straight.**_

_By the way, BLI stands for Better Life Industries. Just t' let ya know._

_.*._

Jeff taped his fingers on the dashboard of the car to the beat of the song, muttering the words under his breath. "Cleaned up, corporation progress, dying in the process, children that can talk about it. Living on the railways, people moving sideways, sell it 'till your last days. Buy yourself the motivation, generation nothing, nothing but a dead scene, product of a white dream. I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer. I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir. Wrote it for the ones that want to get away…"

"Mommy, is that song about us?" Bethany asked, leaning up from her seat and in between the two front seats.

"Baby, be careful," Adam said, looking at her through his sunglasses.

Jeff smiled at her. "Yeah, it's about us," he said, kissing her cheek. "Who else?"

The 7-year-old thought about it for a second. "Uncle Matty and Uncle Evan, Aunt Shawn, Uncle Hunter, and Rachel, Danny, and Katy."

Adam laughed. "Shawn is hearing about that one," he laughed.

Bethany giggled, perking up when she heard something from behind her. She turned around with a frown, moving up to her knees. Her brown eyes focused on a white motorcycle coming up behind their car with a man in black riding it. "Mommy, Daddy," she said.

Adam looked into the rearview mirror and smirked at the sight of the motorcycle. "Jeffro, you're on," he grinned.

Jeff grinned back. He maneuvered his way into the back seat beside Bethany as Adam reached up and pulled away the sheet of metal used to cover the hold they'd cut in the top of the car. Jeff pulled a bazooka-like gun out from under the back seat, helping Bethany up to the hole with the gun. "Ready for your next lesson, Bethy?" he asked. She nodded with a smile as he joined her. He helped get her hands in the right positions on the gun, aiming it at the slowly gaining motorcycle. "Kay, baby, you just gotta be sure you're prepared for the kickback and make sure you're aiming." The little blonde nodded, the tip of her tongue sticking out the side as she concentrated. "And just shoot." She pulled the trigger, watching as the motorcycle flipped backwards with an orange blossom of flame and the rider was thrown onto the road.

"Nice shot!" Adam called with a laugh.

**~.**.~**

Matt Hardy looked up from cleaning his shotgun when he heard a car drive up to the small hospital he lived in. "Babe!" he called to Evan Bourne in another room a few doors down. "Jeff's here!"

Evan looked up when he heard Matt call to him, setting their daughter, Rachel, on the ground from where she'd been sitting on a hospital bed. "Sweetie, go get Uncle Shawn and Uncle Hunter and tell them Uncle Jeff and Uncle Adam are here," he said to the small 5-year-old.

Rachel nodded, her black hair falling over her shoulders. She ran out of the room, her dirt-streaked sneakers slapping against the tile floors as she turned a few corners, slowing when she reached a hospital room with green and black spray paint covering the door. "Uncle Shawn?" she asked timidly, opening the door slowly. "Uncle Hunter?"

Shawn Michaels and Hunter Helmsley looked up from what they were doing when they heard Rachel, smiling together. "Come here, Rach," Shawn said, holding out his arms to her. The young Hardy smiled and ran into her "uncle's" arms, squealing when he spun her around. "What's up?"

"Uncle Jeff and Uncle Adam are here," she giggled.

"That means Bethany's here, too," Hunter said. "Daniel! Katy!" The 6-year-old girl and 8-year-old boy ran out to their parents, both dressed in camo shorts with black T-shirts and brown boots, her hair tied back with a rubber band. "Come on. Your uncles are here."

Shawn set Rachel down and the 5 of them headed to where Matt and Evan were, all going outside. Adam parked the car next to Matt's run-down pickup truck, stepping out with Jeff and Bethany right behind him. "Hey, bro," Matt said, bringing his younger brother into a hug, kissing his cheek. Jeff smiled and headed inside with Bethany and Evan. The oldest Hardy pulled Adam aside before he could follow. "Ad, has he been having nightmares lately?"

Adam nodded. "They've been getting worse," he admitted. "We need some more of that anxiety medicine. We ran out months ago."

Matt nodded and thought about it for a second. "There's a pharmacy in the middle of town," he said. He pulled out a map of Battery City from the back pocket of his jeans and unfolded it against the hood of Adam's car. He pointed at a small black square with a cross on it. "This is where we are right now." He pointed to another small black square with an 'X' on it. "This is the pharmacy and right next door is the surplus store and the grocery store. Problem is…"

"BLI patrols right through there," Adam finished, rubbing the back of his neck. He thought about it for a second. "Shawn'll stay with the kids, but I hate taking Jeff on runs like this and I know you hate doing it to Evan."

"Daddy!"

Adam smiled as Bethany came running outside. "Where'd you get the clothes, baby?" he asked as he scooped her up in his arms. She still had her boots and shorts, but she had a bottle-cap belt wrapped twice around her waist and her shirt had been changed to a long-sleeved green camo shirt with pink thread making designs on the sleeves, a rainbow-colored vest over it.

"Katy and I were playing with Uncle Shawn," she giggled. "He said I looked cute."

"And that's why Shawn is the girl of the relationship," Matt laughed.

"You guys ready to go?"

The two men turned around and grinned at what they saw. Evan and Jeff were standing next to each other, Hunter walking past them to the car. Evan was in a pair of faded jeans with a tight black T-shirt, a double holster around his waist and a pair of sunglasses resting on top of his head. Jeff was still in his acid-wash jeans with a few holes around the knees and the same holsters and guns, a black T-shirt and a black leather jacket with red detailing on the collar. "And that's why they're the girls of our relationships," Adam whispered to his friend. Matt laughed.

"If you two are done gawking at your girlfriends, we have work to do," Hunter said.

"Hey, you'd be gawking over Shawn if he was out here," Matt argued.

"Yeah, but he's inside with the kids because it is the day of rest for him," the blonde shot back. "So shut up."

"Someone's mad he doesn't get sex tonight," Adam whispered with a grin.

Hunter rolled his eyes and pulled out his gun, pointing it at Adam's head. "Say that again," he said. "I dare you."

Adam gulped and ducked behind Matt. "Sorry, Hunter," he apologized quickly. "Sorry, Hunter."

"Shoot someone and I will leave you!" Shawn yelled from inside. "I am not kidding, Hunter!"

Hunter muttered something under his breath, but put his gun away. "Let's just get going already," he muttered. He, Adam, and Evan got into Adam's car, Matt and Jeff pulling out a pair of motorcycles from the side of the hospital.

"How come I can't ride a motorcycle instead of Matt?" Adam asked with a pout.

Matt grinned. "Because me and Jeff were raised on them and they belong to us," he argued. "Deal with it." Adam stuck his tongue out at him, but started the car and they started off.

**~.**.~**

Evan, Jeff, and Hunter walked through the grocery store together, a shopping cart between them already half-full of food. "Jeff, you're twitching," Hunter noticed. "What's wrong?"

The blonde shook his head and bit down on his lower lip. "It's nothing," he muttered. "I…I've just had that nightmare a lot lately."

Evan frowned and rubbed Jeff's back soothingly as they walked. "That was a long time ago," he said softly. "I know how you feel. They took my parents and my brother." Jeff took a deep breath and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "You'll be fine."

**~.**.~**

Matt and Adam walked through the pharmacy, looking through bottles to find what they wanted. "Anti-anxiety!" Adam yelled suddenly, holding up a white bottle.

"Shut up!" Matt hissed at him, looking out the window. "Suits are everywhere here!"

Adam immediately shut up. He started stuffing bottles into a grocery bag, Matt eventually coming over to help him. His phone started to vibrate in his pocket. "Yeah?" he asked softly, holding it between his shoulder and his ear. The phone dropped after the first 3 seconds.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked. Adam didn't answer, just raced out of the building and into the grocery store.

"Jeff!" he called, racing up to his partner. "They took Bethany."

_.*._

_Okay, I am happy because my mom actually is gonna get me the "Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys" by My Chemical Romance for Christmas so I don't need youtube to listen to my songs._

_And next chapter will be a bit violent and a bit of sex. Just t' warn ya._


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: Battery City_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for the kids) nor do I own the song I'm basing this off of._

_Summary: When the government takes over, only a few handfuls of people manage to stay free. With suits in control of everything, trying to stay free is harder than it seems. Jedam, Mavan, Shawter, and more._

_**This was formed after listening to "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance as well as "SING" by My Chemical Romance and watching the music video on a constant loop for almost 2 hours straight.**_

_The men in suits are also called 'exterminators'. Just don't want ya t' get confused._

_**Zim commands you to WATCH THESE MUSIC VIDEOS! THEY'RE AWESOME AND THE SONGS ARE AMAZING!**_

_.*._

_Shawn's head shot up when he heard a car pull up to the small hospital. "Stay still and stay quiet," he whispered to the 4 kids he was playing with. "I'll be right back." He pulled a gun out from a drawer behind him, cocking it before walking slowly out of the room and down the hallway. "So much for the day of rest," he muttered._

"_Are you sure this is where they're hiding?"_

"_Boss said so."_

"_Who are we looking for?"_

"_Little girl. Blonde, brown eyes, jean shorts, brown boots, short."_

_Shawn froze when he heard the two men walk in the door. "Bethany," he whispered. He raced back to where he'd left the kids, looking behind him before he started talking. "Bethany, hide!" he hissed. "Don't make a sound and don't move!" The 4 kids immediately climbed into cabinets and closets, Shawn turning to go back out to the hallway._

"_Well, well, what do we have here?"_

_Shawn tried to get his gun up in time but a hand forced his arm against the wall, another hand wrapping around his throat to keep him against the wall. "Better Life," he got out._

_One of the men grinned, looking at him through his sunglasses. "Should we take care of him?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at his partner._

"_Nah, we don't have time to deal with him," the other replied. "Let's just find the little bitch we need and deal with him later." He looked around the room. "Blondie! Come out, come out wherever you are!"_

"_Beth…any…" Shawn gasped. Black started to creep into the edges of his vision as the hand pressed harder on his throat._

_The suit grinned suddenly and wrenched open the bottom cabinet under a counter, revealing Bethany cowering in fear against the back wall. "Found you," he said. He grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled her forcefully out of the cabinet, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to keep her still. "Let's go."_

_The suit holding Shawn to the wall nodded and released his throat, the blonde dropping to the floor. The last thing he saw was the two suits dragging Bethany away and the remaining three children coming out of their hiding places before he slipped into darkness._

**~.**.~**

"Bethany!" Jeff yelled. He practically leaped off his motorcycle and raced into the hospital, tearing through hallway after hallway until he reached the back.

"Shawn!" Hunter exclaimed worriedly. He knelt beside Shawn and pulled him into his lap.

"He fell asleep after the suit men left with Bethy," Katy said.

"He's fine, just out," Hunter said in relief, looking up at Evan, Matt, Adam, and Jeff. "What are we going to do now?"

"I am going to get my daughter back," Jeff decided firmly, walking out of the room.

"Evan, you stay with Hunter and take care of the kids," Matt said, kissing the brunette quickly. "Me and Adam are going with him."

"I wanna go," Evan pouted.

Matt gave a small smile and kissed him again. "Have you ever seen Jeff when something like this happens?" he asked. "Trust me, psycho Jeff is something you never want to deal with if you don't have experience."

"Come on, we gotta get dressed if we're going to deal with psycho Jeff," Adam laughed.

**~.**.~**

Matt walked out of his room, adjusting parts of his outfit. He was in a black shirt with yellow sleeves that ended at his elbows with black stripes around the bottoms, an army green vest with a yellow rectangle near one of the sleeves, and a pair of dark gray jeans held up by a green canvas belt, a red, blue, and white wristband around one wrist and a black digital watch around the other. His signature green gun was in a holster resting by his side. "Adam!" he yelled, pounding on a door. "Get your ass out here! It shouldn't take you that long to get ready!"

"Shut up," Adam muttered, walking back out. He was in a yellow T-shirt with a black tiger-stripe design on the front with a red and black leather jacket over, black jeans held up with a brown leather belt, and black fingerless gloves, his signature blue gun in a holster on his right thigh. "Where's Jeff?"

"Let's go." The two men turned around and stared.

Jeff had redyed his hair, the slightly shorter than shoulder-length hair dyed a red color. He had on a black shirt with sleeves that ended halfway down his forearms with a red crewneck collar and a blue leather jacket with a white stripe across the chest and around the top of both arms with a red stripe under the white ones on the sleeves. Gray jeans with a black leather belt were covering his lower half, brown fingerless gloves on both hands, a rubber band and a blue yarn bracelet around his left wrist. His signature yellow gun was in a holster on his right thigh.

"Dude, I know he's your brother and all," Adam whispered as he and Matt followed Jeff back outside, "and I'm sorry I have to say this, but if you weren't here, he'd be bent over a table right now."

"Thanks for sharing," Matt muttered, shaking his head. "Really needed to know that."

Adam grinned and climbed into the passenger seat of his car, Jeff climbing into the driver's seat and Matt climbing into the back. "Jeff," Matt said, resting his hand on his brother's shoulder, "she's going to be okay. We're going to find her and get her back."

Jeff's hand gripped the steering wheel tightly as he drove, eyes moving to the picture of Bethany taped to the dashboard every so often. "Exterminators won't let us get close without a fight," he muttered under his breath. He didn't even blink as he ran through a board set up to block the road to the Better Life Industries Headquarters.

Matt grinned, pulling his gun out from its holster and holding it loosely in his hand as he leaned up between the two front seats. "We'll take care of any exterminator that comes close," he promised. "You just focus on getting Beth back."

_.*._

**READ:** Before I forget, the guns that Jeff, Matt, and Adam have are kinda like ray guns in the sense that they fire energy and it leaves burn marks where you've been hit. Kinda like that.

_.*._

The tires squealed as Jeff screeched to a stop in the BLI parking lot. The three men got out of the car together and walked up to the building with guns in their hands.

**~.**.~**

Bethany looked up from where she'd been playing with a ball on the floor when an alarm went off. She looked up with a smile at the screens men in black suits were working at, seeing Jeff, Adam, and Matt walking up to the building. She looked up at the tall blonde woman looking at the screens beside her and smiled again. The woman gave her a fake smile back, the look disappearing as she looked back up at the screens and muttered something in French under her breath.

"Mommy," she whispered as she watched the screens, standing up. "Daddy."

She stood up when the sound of guns was heard, each of the suits standing up and grabbing a white gun from holsters on their waists. The blonde woman immediately walked out of the room as soon as Jeff, Adam, and Matt walked into the room guns blazing.

"Mommy!" Bethany exclaimed as Adam and Matt shot at the exterminators in front of them. Jeff fell to his knees when she ran at him, drawing her into a tight hug.

Jeff closed his eyes for a few seconds as Adam and Matt kept shooting. "It's okay, baby," he whispered, kissing the blonde's cheek. "We're gonna get you out of here."

"Jeff." Matt put his hand on his brother's shoulder when Adam shot the last exterminator. "Come on. We need to go."

Jeff nodded and stood up. "Not before I do something," he growled. "Let's go."

**~.**.~**

The blonde woman walked into a room, the man with black hair dressed completely in black sitting at a computer. "Mark," she said, a thick French accent coating her words.

Mark Calaway shut off the program he was working on and stood up. He pulled his black leather duster on over his black pants and black T-shirt as he turned to face her. "Maryse, get the exterminators," he ordered. Maryse nodded and walked out of the room without another word. Mark reached into a drawer under his computer and pulled out a thin white gun, running his fingers over the barrel with a grin.

**~.**.~**

Bethany led the way, Jeff, Adam, and Matt right behind her as they walked down the hallway, guns in the males' hands. "They're not getting away with taking my daughter without a fight," Jeff decided as they walked, an angry/determined look on his face. The rest of the walk was silent, the 4 of them coming to a stop when they walked into a white room, Mark waiting for him with a grin, a group of exterminators behind him.

"Long time no see, Jeffrey," Mark said with a grin.

"You took my daughter," Jeff growled.

"And that's our cue to start shooting," Adam grinned, pointing his gun at an exterminator and pulling the trigger.

Bethany stood stick-still with her eyes squeezed shut and her hands over her ears as blasts of white energy shot around her. Exterminators went down with burn marks on their chests, Matt and Adam shooting suit after suit.

Jeff got up behind an exterminator against a wall, shooting the back of his neck and pulling his sunglasses off as he fell to the ground. His eyes widened as Mark stepped in front of him, grabbing his shoulder and pushing him against the wall. Mark grinned and pressed the barrel of his gun up in the crook of Jeff's neck. "My pretty little Jeffrey," he purred, pulling the trigger. A shock ran through the blonde's body and he slid down the wall, falling into unconsciousness.

Bethany started screaming the minute Jeff fell to the ground. "Jeff!" Adam yelled when he saw his partner on the ground, cursing when a shot grazed by his arm.

"Ads, we need to get out of here!" Matt yelled as he shot another exterminator.

"I'm not leaving without Jeff!" Adam argued as another shot hit his arm.

"We have no choice! We have to go!"

Adam looked at Jeff and scooped Bethany up in his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered in a choked voice. He followed Matt as he ran out of the building and into the car, tires screeching as Matt drove it out of the parking lot.

Mark handed his gun to Maryse as the remaining exterminators pulled their fallen partners into a separate room. He snapped his fingers at one of the remaining exterminators, pointing down at Jeff. "Bring him to the examination room," he ordered. The suit nodded and picked the unconscious blonde up, carrying him out of the room. Mark followed with a grin. "My pretty little Jeffrey."

_.*._

_Okay, I know I promised sex, but that'll be in the next chapter. *holds up three fingers* Scout's honor._

_And for further reference, the "ray guns" don't really kill unless you point it at a vital area. Kinda like real guns only they leave burn marks and are energy. Hope ya'll understand._

_AND I GOT THE "DANGER DAYS: THE TRUE LIVES OF THE FABULOUS KILLJOYS" CD! I AM SO HAPPY! XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: Battery City_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for the kids) nor do I own the song I'm basing this off of._

_Summary: When the government takes over, only a few handfuls of people manage to stay free. With suits in control of everything, trying to stay free is harder than it seems. Jedam, Mavan, Shawter, and more._

_**This was formed after listening to "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance as well as "SING" by My Chemical Romance and watching the music video on a constant loop for almost 2 hours straight.**_

_Oh, and just as a guide of sorts, __**Jeff**__ is 21, __**Adam**__, __**Ted**__, and __**Matt**__ are 24, __**Evan**__ and __**Cody**__ are 22, __**Shawn**__ is 29, __**Hunter**__ is 28, __**Cena**__ and __**JoMo**__ are 25, __**Randy**__ and __**Mike**__ are 26, __**Glenn**__ is 34, __**Phil**__ is 29, and __**Mark**__ is 36._

_.*._

Adam hissed in pain as Evan pulled away a piece of burned skin. "Damn it, Bourne!" he cursed.

"Sorry," Evan apologized. He wrapped a long piece of bandages around Adam's arm where he'd gotten hit, handing a few markers to Rachel, Katy, Bethany, and Daniel. "Now stay still so they can color you."

"I'm not gonna stay here and just forget about Jeff," Adam said, talking in a hushed tone as the 4 kids drew on his bandages.

"You think I will?" Matt asked. "He's my little brother. He's the only family I have left." He sighed. "But we can't do this alone."

"What about JoMo?" Evan asked. "He and Mike live down in L.A. That's only about a 3 hour drive from here. We could get those two and Randy, John, Cody, and Ted don't live that far from them. That way we could have as many people as we need."

Matt grinned and brought the brunette in for a kiss. "I knew I loved you for a reason," he said. Evan blushed with a smile. "How many cars do we have?"

"Hunter's truck," Adam listed, "my car, your motorcycle, Jeff's motorcycle, and a four-wheeler. Morrison's got a pair of motorcycles, and Orton's got a car."

"What channel are they on?"

"42, I think. Hunter?"

Hunter picked up a walkie-talkie and tossed to at Adam, the blonde catching it with his free hand. He made a few adjustments to the channel and held it up to his mouth. "Morrison," he called. "Orton, you there?"

"What's up, Copeland?" The sleepy voice of John Morrison came over the radio. "Trying to sleep here."

"Like you need more sleep." You could almost hear the smirk from Randy Orton's tone of voice.

"It's called beauty sleep, Orton!" JoMo shot back. "Something you would know nothing about!"

"Stop arguing!" Matt yelled. "Listen, we need your help. BLI's got Jeff and I'll be damned if they give him up without a fight."

There was silence for a few minutes. "We're in," Morrison and Orton said together.

"We'll be there in three hours without exterminators," Adam promised and shut the radio off. He smiled at the kids when he saw the brightly colored designs on his bandages. "Nice job, guys. I love it."

"Well, we'd better get going," Hunter said, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. "Evan and Shawn will stay with the kids."

"Hey!" Shawn and Evan pouted identical pouts when he said they were to be left behind.

"You just passed out, I am not going to put you in harm's way again," Hunter said. "Besides, someone's gotta watch the kids to make sure they don't get in trouble again."

"We'll be back as soon as we get the others," Matt promised. "Just keep the doors locked, the windows barred, and stay inside."

Adam looked out the window as he shoved his gun in its holster, pulling the car keys out of his pocket. "Let's go."

**~.**.~**

Jeff groaned lightly as he opened his eyes, a sharp pain in his neck where he'd been shot. He sat up slowly on the cold metal table he was lying on and looked around. His gun was gone, typical, but he was still in the same clothes he'd arrived in, his jacket on the table beside him. He frowned when he felt something on the top of his arm near his left shoulder, pulling down the collar of his shirt to reveal a small white bandage on his arm right under his left shoulder. Jeff pulled away the bandage, immediately wishing he'd just left it alone. Tattooed on his skin was the BLI symbol, a blue smiling face, 'Property of Better Life Industries circling the symbol, the skin around it red. Jeff replaced the bandage with a groan and stood up. "I'm still in the building," he said quietly.

"Very good, Jeffrey."

**~.**.~**

Adam drove down the highway, not bothering with speed limits or stop lights. The only people that were left were either fugitives like him and the others or exterminators anyway. Matt was in the passenger seat and Hunter was following right behind in his truck. Matt let out a breath and propped his feet up on the dashboard. "Addams, silence is going to kill me," he said. "At least turn on a CD."

Adam nodded in silence and pressed the play button.

_Sing it out  
Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it out  
Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
For every time that they want to count you out  
Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth_

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it 'till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

"What is this?" Matt asked, looking at the radio.

"Jeff's favorite CD," Adam replied. "He says it describes our lives."

_Sing it out  
Boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means  
Sing it out  
Girl they're gonna kill what tomorrow brings  
You got to, make a choice if the music drowns you out  
Raise your voice every single time they try and shut your mouth_

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it 'till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blonde  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

Matt kept listening to the song, nodding along with the lyrics. "What are you listening to?" Hunter asked over the radio.

"Jeff's CD," Matt replied. "Adam put it on."

"Turn it up, then," the blonde said. "I can barely hear it."

Matt laughed and turned the volume up.

_Cleaned up, corporation progress  
Dying in the process  
Children that can talk about it  
Living on the railways  
People moving sideways  
Sell it 'till your last days  
Buy yourself the motivation  
Generation nothing,  
Nothing but a dead scene  
Product of a white dream  
I am not the singer that you wanted, but a dancer  
I refuse to answer, talk about the past, sir  
Wrote it for the ones that want to get away_

_Keep running_

"Because running is the only way to stay alive," Adam said, more to himself than to anyone else.

"And the only way to stay free," Matt added._  
_

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it 'till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

_We've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world  
Yeah, you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
Sing it for the world  
Sing it for the world_

"You know, for a twink, Jeff's got good taste in music," Hunter laughed over the radio.

"Hey, that's my twink you're talking about!" Adam argued.

"Call him a twink again and you both will become females," Matt threatened.

**~.**.~**

Jeff backed up until he hit a counter, his eyes watching Mark as he walked into the room and the door slid shut behind him. He felt around behind him on the cool steel, fingers wrapping around a pen. He lunged forward and tried to stab the older with the pen.

Mark just grinned. He grabbed the arm that wielded the pen by the wrist, spinning Jeff around and slamming him into the wall with his hand around Jeff's throat, the other keeping both his wrists against the wall above his head. "So glad you remember me," Mark grinned. "Because I remember you, Jeffrey Nero Hardy."

Jeff growled. "Don't call me that," he spat. "You took my parents away from me. You took my daughter away from me. You have no right to call me that!"

Mark laughed, Jeff cringing at the sound. "I don't think you have much say about what I do, Jeffrey," he said. "I remember the first time I saw you. You were only 9." He grinned. "And now you have a little 9-year-old of your own, don't you?"

"She's 7," Jeff muttered.

"Right, 7. Little Miss Bethany James Hardy."

"Don't you dare say her name!"

Mark grinned again. "And she would be even better if she was our child. Not something you and your little blonde made up." Jeff hid his fear well, but he knew where this was headed. "Now, let's start our little reunion by making one of our own."

_.*._

_Ha! Ya'll thought Adam would've killed Mark by now, right? Well, in the words of Edge himself…_

_WRONG!_

_Next chapter will definitely have sex. There's not getting away from that from the way I set up this chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: Battery City_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for the kids) nor do I own the song I'm basing this off of._

_Summary: When the government takes over, only a few handfuls of people manage to stay free. With suits in control of everything, trying to stay free is harder than it seems. Jedam, Mavan, Shawter, and more._

_**This was formed after listening to "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance as well as "SING" by My Chemical Romance and watching the music video on a constant loop for almost 2 hours straight.**_

_A special thank you to __**slashdlite**__ for not only reading the entire four chapters but reviewing each one. I love when people do that. :)_

_And it's really fun with chapters now since I get to switch perspectives back and forth a lot, going from Matt and Adam to Jeff and Mark. It's getting really fun._

_Oh, and if you want to see what Jeff, Matt, and Adam's outfits from the previous chapters looked like, here's the link (the second picture):_

_http:/ hangout. altsounds. com/reviews/124179-my-chemical-romance-danger-days-the-true-lives-of-the-fabulous-killjoys-album. html_

_.*._

Adam's tires screeched slightly as he braked in front of a small strip mall, Hunter parking right beside him. "This it?" the older blonde asked, shading his eyes with his hand as he looked up at the building.

Adam nodded. "JoMo and Mike live here with the twins. Orton should already be here with his little group."

"Let's find them and get out of here, then," Matt said, looking around with his gun in his hand loosely at his side. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Want to hold my hand if you're scared?" Adam joked, laughing when Matt glared at him. "Kidding. Come on. Who knows what's happening to Jeff at BLI."

The three walked into the small strip mall slowly, looking around but not seeing anyone. "I thought you said they lived here," Hunter said, he and Adam drawing their guns.

"They do," Adam said, looking around a corner. "Trust me, they do." He heard something and spun around. "Matt, 12 o'clock!" The elder Hardy spun around but before he could shoot, the exterminator fell backwards, a burn mark on his chest over his heart.

"Can't even take care of yourselves? How the hell do you three survive?"

Standing on a small ledge above the name of a store was a tall man with shoulder-length slightly-curly brown hair in jeans and a gray and yellow T-shirt, sunglasses over his eyes. "Nice to see you could make it," John Morrison said, shoving his gun onto the holster at his waist.

"Has this been happening all day?" Adam asked, looking at the dead exterminator on the floor.

John shrugged, climbing down to the floor. He looked up as a man with brown hair spiked into a fohawk under a black fedora in jeans and a black T-shirt walked out of a store, a white towel thrown over his shoulder. "Glenn's been on our ass all day," Mike Mizanin said, crossing his arms.

"Uncle Addy!"

Two little kids, one boy and one girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes ran out and jumped on Adam's legs with smiles. The little girl was wearing what looked like one of Mike's fedoras, the brim falling over her eyes a bit. "Why do they love you?" Mike asked.

Adam shrugged. "I smell like Jeff and he smells like cookies," he suggested. "Is Orton here?"

"I have a first name." Randy Orton walked out of a store, John Cena, Cody Rhodes, and Ted DiBiase walking behind him. There was a little boy holding John's hand as they walked, a little girl asleep in Cody's arms. "Try using it sometime."

"How old are all of them?" Matt asked, smiling down at the brown-haired boy still holding Cena's hand.

"Amy and Jeremy are 5," Ted said, pointing at the two blondes still hugging Adam's legs, "Jesse is 8," the boy holding John's hand, "and Kendra is 2."

"Shawn's gonna watch them, right?" Cody asked, rubbing his hand over Kendra's back gently as she slept. "While we're at BLI?"

Adam nodded. "We need to leave," he said, looking around. "The more time we spend here, the more time we waste."

**~.**.~**

Jeff ran his hand down the wall in front of him, a determined look on his face. Mark apparently didn't want to go through with his plan just yet, so he'd had Jeff locked in a stainless steel room with only a mattress in it. He rapped his knuckles on a spot, grinning when it sounded a bit hollow. "For an exterminator, he's not that smart," he muttered to himself, kneeling down and pulling the leg of his jeans up, pulling the small knife out from the side of his leg. "Only took the gun."

Jeff traced his fingers along the wall until they ran over a small barely noticeable line. He grinned again and slid his knife along the small line until a panel popped open and a small square of the wall fell to the ground. "This is where being smaller than the others comes in handy," he muttered. He pulled himself out of the room, feet stepping lightly as he traveled down the hall.

"Hello?"

"Is anybody there?"

Jeff frowned when he heard two voices. They sounded young and they sounded close. He stuck to the wall as he walked, coming to a large metal door. Taking a deep breath, he pulled it open.

Two pairs of brown eyes stared up at him from a filthy mattress on the floor. "What the—Hey!" A hand pushed on Jeff's back, forcing him into the room.

"I didn't expect you to get out so soon." Mark leaned down and picked up the knife Jeff had dropped when he was pushed, smiling a bit as he twirled it in my fingers. "I'll just let you sit here for a few minutes until my room is ready. Be a good boy, Jeffrey. I'll be back soon." The door shut and the lock clicked shut, leaving Jeff in the room with its other two occupants.

Jeff looked back behind him at the other two occupants. One, a boy with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes, bangs hanging over his eyes, the other, a boy with short brown hair and brown eyes. Both were filthy, dressed in white cotton pants and T-shirts streaked with grime, filth, and dirt. "Who are you?" he asked. He was beginning to give up hope that he would ever get out of the building and it didn't hurt to have some company.

"Chris," the one with shaggy hair said. "Chris Sabin. This is Alex Shelley."

"Jeff Hardy," the blonde said. He looked the two boys up and down. "How old are you two?"

"16 and 17," Chris replied. "We've been here since we were born. Mark thought we would grow up to be on his side."

"Sorry," Jeff muttered. He pulled his knees up to his chest and crossed his arms on them, resting his chin on them as well. "Well, there's nothing I can do but wait until he comes back. Unless you two have something more interesting to do."

Chris and Alex looked at each other and nodded. "We've got a guitar," Alex offered. "Do you play?"

Jeff looked confused. He looked around. The only thing in the room was still just the mattress they were sitting on and a dirty blanket wadded up into a ball against the wall. "We hid it," Chris explained. He grabbed the blanket and wiped away the dust on a spot on the floor. A small panel was revealed. Alex pulled the panel away and pulled an emerald green electric guitar out from the small cubby underneath. The paint was chipped, faded, and covered in dirt, but it looked playable. "We have a few extra strings and a couple picks. Mark doesn't know we have it." He held it out to Jeff. "You wanna play?"

Jeff gave a genuine smile, taking the instrument carefully in his hands. He plucked a few strings before starting to play.

**~.**.~**

Adam used one hand to steer the car and the other to put together his gun. Matt was sitting in the passenger seat, Amy, Jesse, and Jeremy in the backseat cleaning parts for them. Hunter was driving in his truck beside them, guns loaded in the back. JoMo and Mike were riding their motorcycles behind them and Randy was in his car behind them with John in the passenger seat and Cody, Ted, and Kendra in the back. They were still about an hour away from Battery City and hadn't seen an exterminator since they left L.A. The radios ran out of power an hour into the trip, so they had resorted to phone-like communication, headsets on each adult as they drove. Better to keep in contact then to be in the dark with each other.

"Morrison, does your daughter ever stop talking?" Matt asked, looking back at the minute younger twin.

JoMo laughed. "She takes after Mikey," he laughed.

"Hey, I don't talk that much!" Mike argued.

"Oh yeah?" Ted asked. "Then how come your mouth was duct taped shut when we got to your place this morning?"

"Don't judge me, man!" Mike shot back.

"Just tell Ames to stop talking and Uncle Shawn will give her ice cream," Morrison said.

"Hey, that ice cream is saved for special occasions!" Hunter argued. "We don't have much left."

"Then you take motormouth here in your car," Matt said. Hunter didn't argue the issue anymore. "Thought so." He turned back to where Amy was still talking as she cleaned part of Matt's gun. "Amy, your daddy said that if you be quiet for the rest of the trip, Uncle Shawn will give you ice cream, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Matty!" Amy said cheerfully, keeping her mouth closed after.

"Guys, exterminator, 6 o'clock," Hunter warned, seeing a black suit on a white motorcycle in his rearview mirror.

"On it," JoMo said. "Adam, open the window and tell Jeremy to get ready."

"Jeremy," Adam said, looking in his rearview mirror at the minute older blonde twin, "get ready. Your dad's coming up."

"He's only 5," Matt whispered as the blonde opened up the back mirror. "What does John have in mind?"

"He's got two of the strangest parents I've ever known," Adam said, moving the microphone on his headset away from his mouth. "You know, besides Shawn and Hunter. I have no fucking idea what he has planned but if it'll stop that exterminator, I don't think it matters."

John sped up until he was riding just beside where his son was sitting, making sure to keep steady on his bike. "Ames, help your brother," he said. Amy helped steady Jeremy as he wiggled his way out of the window, the older twin balancing the best he could on a speeding car. John held his arm out, Jeremy taking it and taking a small hop before landing on the back of his motorcycle.

"I am teaching Bethany that the next chance I get," Adam said, grinning as John braked slightly, coming up beside Mike again.

"If Jeff doesn't kill you for trying to kill his daughter first," Hunter laughed.

"You need to shut up before I run you off the road," Adam threatened.

"Nice job, Jerms," Mike yelled at his son with a smile. His voice got softer as he spoke into his headset at his husband. "Looks like he finally learned he needs to wait a couple seconds before jumping on his own."

"Hey, fifteenth time's the charm," John laughed. "Jerms, gun on my right hip. Exterminator at 6 o'clock." Jeremy nodded, reaching for where the gun was and spinning around, hooking his legs around the seat as he aimed with both hands. He pulled the trigger. The exterminator jerked and fell backwards off his motorcycle, the vehicle falling over and throwing sparks behind it as it skid to a stop.

"And that's what we trained him to do," John laughed to everyone.

**~.**.~**

Chris and Alex smiled as they watched Jeff pluck at the strings of the guitar, picking out a simple rhythm. "You're really good," Chris complimented. Jeff gave a small smile.

"Thanks," he said. "I used to have a guitar in Battery City. When BLI took over, it was destroyed in a fire. I haven't been able to find another one yet." He kept plucking at the strings and looked up at the two brunettes. "Where were you two born?"

"Down by the coast," Alex said. "That's where Mark said it was. A place called Motor City." He picked at a string on his pants. "Hey, Mark used to say your name a lot when we were growing up. You know why?"

Jeff took a deep breath, still plucking at the guitar in his hands. "I was 9 when BLI took over. They took my parents. My brother got out. I almost didn't. Mark found me hiding in my closet when he took my parents. He took me here and kept me until I escaped a week later. I found my brother and we got our little group of friends together and started going against Better Life. My dad used to call us the Killjoys. Said we never backed down to anyone."

"That's…kinda cool," Chris said with a small grin.

Jeff smiled. "When Mark first took me, I came up with something. The Imag-I-Nation."

"The Imag-I-Nation?" Alex asked. "What's that?"

"Somewhere where you can do anything you want and everything you want," Jeff said. "One nation, thanks to God. Our nation, if you want it. Check yourself into the Dreamland Station. Do whatever you want in the Imag-I-Nation." Alex smiled.

"Al, footsteps," Chris hissed, looking at the door when he heard something from down the hall.

"Sorry, Jeff," Alex apologized. He snatched the guitar from Jeff's hands and stashed it back in its hiding place, sliding the panel back in its place just as the door unlocked and swung open.

Mark walked into the doorway, 2 exterminators behind him on either side. "Time to go, Jeffrey," he said.

Jeff just crossed his arms as he stood up, Chris and Alex standing up behind him. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what I'm still doing here," he said. He was determined to stand his ground and he'd be damned if he let someone tell him what to do.

"I thought I told you already," Mark said in an amused tone of voice. "You and I are going to have a child together."

"Dude, that's gross," Chris whispered to Alex, the other boy snickering softly. He immediately stopped when Mark glared at him.

"Boy, do you want to go into solitary again?" he threatened.

"You will not threaten them," Jeff growled protectively. Sure, he had only met them a few hours ago, but he liked them and they liked him back. "You have no right to threaten them."

"I raised these boys and I can treat them however I want," Mark said.

"You didn't raise them!" Jeff argued angrily. "You put them in a room with a mattress and a blanket and take them away from their families before they were even old enough to defend themselves! That's not raising them! That's kidnapping!" Mark started laughing and that just made Jeff even angrier. "What the hell is so goddamn funny!"

"You will be the perfect mother for our child," Mark said. He snapped his fingers. The two suits behind him moved forward and grabbed Jeff's arms, twisting them behind his back. Mark pulled a needle out from a pocket in his jacket, squeezing out the air in the syringe. Chris and Alex immediately pressed themselves against the wall; they knew what happened when Mark had needles. "Now, this is experimental, but it should speed along your pregnancy into the span of a 9 weeks instead of 9 months," Mark said, forcing Jeff's head to the side of expose his neck. He plunged the needle into his skin and injected the drug, grinning when Jeff's eyes closed and he relaxed slightly. "Bring him to my room."

**~.**.~**

"How the hell did you teach Jeremy to do that?" Hunter asked, looking at JoMo. It was getting late and everyone was tired, so despite Adam's arguing, they decided to camp out for the night. They had set up several tents from the trunk of Randy's car around a small campfire they'd built on the side of the road near a run-down rest stop.

John shrugged, looking over at the twins drawing in the dirt with sticks. "He wanted to learn something fun to do and we needed to teach our kids something useful."

"And you decided jumping from a speeding car to a speeding motorcycle was the best thing to teach them," Ted laughed.

"Hey, in our line of work, it's important," Mike argued with a shrug. "Your kid isn't so innocent herself. She shot me in the ass with a paintball gun yesterday."

Cody and Ted laughed, Cody bouncing Kendra in his lap. "That's my girl," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"What about you, Matt?" Cena asked. "What can Rachel do?"

"Evan's been teaching her how to aim when she shoots," Matt said with a small grin. "She's still learning. Hunter?"

"Daniel's on driving and Katy can take apart, clean, and put back together my M16 7403 (**a/n: it's a pretty big gun**) blindfolded in under 2 minutes," the blonde replied.

"Jesse's gotten better at his shooting," Randy said, looking over at his son. "He'll hit a vital area 9 times out of 10."

"The other time he's hitting the vital area that makes us men," Ted joked, everyone laughing.

"Hey, that was a paintball gun he was practicing with and you recovered pretty quickly," Orton argued with a slight grin. "Copeland?"

"Huh? What?" Adam sat up and leaned forward on his crossed legs.

"Ads, you gotta calm down," Matt said, resting his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Jeff will be fine. He's kicked our asses more time than we can count. He can take care of himself." He smiled. "What's the latest thing Bethany learned?"

Adam seemed to calm down a bit and he gave a small smile of his own. "She can shoot the big gun now," he said. "The one in the back under the seat."

Hunter whistled. "That's pretty impressive." He looked back at John and Mike. "Hey, what about Amy? Can she do anything special like her brother?"

"She can do the motorcycle trick with no help," JoMo said. "Jerms is still losing his balance when he tries it on his own."

"Even I can't do that," Mike muttered.

"That's it, you're being disciplined now because you're whining," Matt said. "Assume the position." A long time ago, they had designed a discipline system for themselves, something that was funny and helpful at the same time. It seemed to work…for the most part.

"Drop and give me…3," Morrison decided.

Mike groaned and moved into a push-up position. He bent to the ground. "I'm John's bitch," he said, moving up and counting to one. Another bend. "I'm John's bitch." Two. "I'm John's bitch." Three. He sat up and brushed dirt off his shirt.

"Why did we even come up with that system for discipline?" Hunter asked between laughs.

"Hey, we were, what? 12? 13?" Adam looked around at the slight nods. "It works, so why do you question it?" Everyone just started laughing.

**~.**.~**

Mark watched as the exterminators set Jeff down on the bed in the middle of his room. It was the same room Maryse had walked in to alert him that Adam, Matt, and Jeff had arrived. A bed with black sheets against the back wall, a desk with a computer and other equipment on one side of the room, a closet beside that, and a few bookshelves on the other side of the room, a few security screens implanted in the wall in various places. He snapped his fingers and the two suits left, closing the door behind them.

Jeff stirred slightly. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up slowly, tensing immediately when he realized where he was. "I'm not going to let you do this," he growled at Mark.

Mark grinned and shook his head as he clicked his tongue against his teeth softly. "Jeffrey, Jeffrey, Jeffrey," he scolded. "What makes you think you have any say in this?" He grabbed one of Jeff's wrists and dragged it up to the wall at the head of the bed, a metal restraint wrapping tightly around it, another doing the same to the other wrist when it was dragged up as well. "I wanted to do this the easy way, but you've tried my patience for the last time today."

"You can't do this!" Jeff yelled at him. He was powerless as Mark unhooked his belt and pants, dragging his jeans off and letting them fall to the floor and leaving his lower body completely exposed. "This is rape!"

Mark laughed again. "It could be," he agreed, pulling his shirt off and letting it fall to the floor. "But if you had cooperated with me, I would've been a little nicer to you." The belt hit the floor with a heavy thud. "You brought his on yourself, Jeffrey."

"I didn't ask to have a child with you!" Jeff argued. He was starting to get scared now as he watched the older push his pants down to his ankles. "I don't want a child with you!"

"You might not, but I do," Mark said. He pushed his boxers down, stroking his cock as he talked to get to where he wanted to be. "I've been obsessed with getting you since I first saw you, Jeffrey. Do you remember?"

Jeff didn't say anything. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to tell himself that he was at home with Adam and Bethany and not about to be raped for a child he didn't want. "You don't have to do this," he tried to beg as Mark pulled his legs open and positioned himself behind him. "T-There can be someone else who—"

"You are the only one I want," Mark interrupted, the tip of his cock pressed against Jeff's unprepared and exposed pucker. "The perfect mother for my child."

Jeff screamed when Mark's cock tore into him. The older had only one thing on his mind and he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. Mark thrust in Jeff harder, blood acting as a lubricant of sorts after the first few thrusts. Jeff begged for him to stop, body jerking when Mark hit his prostate and jolts of unwanted pleasure shot through his body. "Mark!" he begged when the thrusts got faster. "P-Please! Stop!"

Mark just grinned. "Still as tight as the first time, Jeffrey," he grunted.

**~.**.~**

"Adam, are you okay?"

Matt waved his hand in front of Adam's unresponsive face and frowned. "Adam, wake up!" he yelled, slapping the side of his head.

Adam shook his head to get the blood flowing again. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled at Matt.

Hardy shrugged. "You weren't responding," he replied. "What's wrong?"

Adam sighed and looked around; everyone was asleep, the kids curled up next to their parents in tents, the fire slowly dying in the middle. "Did Jeff ever tell you what had happened when Better Life first took over?" he asked.

Matt shook his head. "Just that…Calaway almost took him with our parents and a week later he found me," he said. "Why?"

Adam took a deep breath. "Matt, Jeff never told you what happened in that week," he said. "Better Life actually took him the night they took his parents. Calaway was interested in him and during the week after they took over, he was being kept at BLI. Calaway…Matt, Calaway raped him when he was there."

Matt didn't move for a few minutes. "H-He did?" he asked in disbelief.

"You remember how you thought that Jeff and I got together almost immediately when he was 16 and I was 19 and I immediately got him into bed? Well, that's not true. We just let you believe that. Matt, I had to beg him to give us a try. Physically getting down on my knees and beg. Hell, it took me 2 months to even get him to sleep in the same bed as me. It was another 5 months before we even did anything more than that."

Matt ran a hand over his face and shook his head slightly. "I can't believe Jeff didn't tell me," he muttered.

"He didn't want you to worry about him," the blonde said. "And if you tell him that I told you, he'll kick my ass and I'll be sleeping in a booth for 2 weeks." Matt gave him a small smile. "I'm just worried that history will repeat itself. I don't want him to go through that ever again."

Matt put an arm around Adam's shoulders. "He'll be fine," he comforted. "We'll leave first thing in the morning and we'll drop the kids off with Shawn and Evan and we'll go get him back."

**~.**.~**

Mark pulled his duster back on when he had finished dressing, looking down at his bed. He had released Jeff's wrists from the restraints and the boy was lying unconscious on the bed, blood and semen staining the sheets he was lying on. Mark grinned as an exterminator pulled Jeff's pants back on and picked him up. "Take him to his new room," he ordered. "Make sure he has plenty of food for him and our child." He watched as the exterminator carried Jeff out and closed the door behind him. "My Jeffrey, finally we have our child."

_.*._

_Wow. I did __not_ _expect this to be that long. 4, 5 pages maybe. This is about 9 pages. And the pushup thing is from the 12 Rounds gag reel. Me, Matt, and Adam thought it was funny._

_And now, I leave you to watch John Cena make me laugh by what he says on Monday Night RAW. Have a good new year and I hope ya'll had an amazing Christmas._


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: Battery City_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for the kids) nor do I own the song I'm basing this off of._

_Summary: When the government takes over, only a few handfuls of people manage to stay free. With suits in control of everything, trying to stay free is harder than it seems. Jedam, Mavan, Shawter, and more._

_**This was formed after listening to "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance as well as "SING" by My Chemical Romance and watching the music videos on a constant loop for almost 2 hours straight.**_

_It's cold because the heater shut off, so I'm writing this is my camo Snuggie that has become my DX Snuggie thanks to Shawn and Hunter watching the American Badass fight Triple H at Wrestlemania 17. Man, I miss that gimmick. The American Badass was the best ever. :)_

_I know it looks really bad for Jeff and everyone else, but trust me. It's about to get a whole lot worse._

_.*._

Jeff's eyes fluttered open, a yawn escaping his throat. He sat up and winced at the pain shooting through his lower back. His hand shot to his mouth and he raced to the bathroom across the room, vomiting into the toilet. When he finished, he leaned back on his heels, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Fuck," he muttered, tasting vomit at the back of his mouth.

"You're awake. How are you feeling, Jeffrey?"

Jeff stayed where he was and looked at the doorway to the small bathroom. Mark was standing in front of the bed with his arms crossed and a grin on his face. "Fuck you," the blonde cursed with a glare.

Mark clicked his tongue softly. "Jeffrey, Jeffrey, Jeffrey, is that the way you will be speaking to our child?" he asked.

"I want Chris and Alex," Jeff ordered firmly, standing up. He felt like he had to throw up again, but he tried to keep that feeling down as long as he could.

Mark raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What?"

"I. Want. Chris. And. Alex," Jeff ground out. "I want them to stay here with me."

Mark thought about it for a second. "I'll allow it," he finally agreed. "I'll have them brought immediately. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of."

Jeff started to talk back to him again but the need arose and he bent back over his new best friend.

**~.**.~**

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty. It's time to face the world."

Adam choked slightly when water was poured on his face, sitting up and spitting out the liquid. He glared up at the culprits, JoMo and Mike laughing as they capped their water bottle again. "What the fuck was that for?" he growled, wiping water off his face with the sleeve of his jacket.

"You weren't waking up," Mike replied with a shrug and a grin. "We decided to get…creative."

"You assholes are dead," Adam muttered, standing up.

"When you can catch us alone in the middle of the night, right?" Morrison asked with a grin of his own.

"Let's go!" Matt called. He and Hunter threw the last of the tents in the trunk of Randy's car, slamming it shut. "We're wasting daylight here!"

"How much longer do we have?" Cody asked.

Hunter looked at the watch on his wrist. "About…an hour," he replied. "We should get there in time for Shawn to cook us breakfast." He grinned. "I can almost smell the bacon."

"You guys still have bacon?" Randy asked in disbelief.

"Lucky!" Mike whined.

"We ran out two months ago," Cena said.

Hunter laughed. "Well, now you have something to look forward to, don't you?"

**~.**.~**

"Uncle Shawn! Uncle Shawn! Look what we can do!"

Shawn looked up from where he was flipping a couple pancakes in the hospital's cafeteria toward where the kids were playing around the broken tables and chairs. Bethany did a little frontflip toward a table where Daniel was waiting, the boy's hands catching hers and propelling her into a somersault onto another table. Shawn laughed, clapping. "You guys are very impressive," he said with a smile.

"Daddy, there's someone outside," Katy said. She pointed out the window when Shawn came over to look at what she wanted.

"Shit!" Shawn cursed under his breath, making a mental note to repent for swearing later. "Kids, behind the counter! Now!"

"That won't be necessary."

Before he knew what was happening, exterminators had swarmed the room, one on each kid and two on Shawn. Mark walked further into the room and up to Shawn. "Hello, Shawn," he said. "How are you?"

"Let my kids go," Shawn growled, struggling against the hands holding his arms still and in place behind his back.

Mark looked over. There was one exterminator per kid, keeping them still and quiet. He looked back at Shawn. "So when are your friends due back?" he asked.

"Right about now."

Mark grinned, not even turning around. Hunter was at the front of the group, gun drawn and cocked at the older's head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned. One of the suits holding Shawn's arms shifted slightly, pulling a gun out and pressing it against the side of the blonde's head. "You wouldn't want his blood on your hands, would you?" Hunter hesitated, but took one look at Shawn and lowered his gun. "That's better." Mark turned around and looked at Adam. "Mr. Copeland. I'd like a word with you."

**~.**.~**

"Jeff, you okay?"

Jeff spat into his new best friend and flushed it before walking out of the bathroom to where Chris and Alex are waiting. "Makes me remember the hell I went through with Bethany but this time it's in fast forward." Chris and Alex winced. Jeff looked around for the first time at the room they were in. There was a bed against one wall, the bathroom he'd already gotten acquainted with, a small kitchen through a doorway with everything he'd need for eating during the pregnancy, a closet, and a small desk in a corner. Jeff walked over to the closet, opening a few drawers from the small cabinet inside and pulling out a couple pairs of jeans and a couple T-shirts, tossing them at the two brunettes. "Here. Try these on."

"Why do you like us so much?" Chris asked as he pulled his dirty white shirt off.

Jeff shrugged. "I gotta have friends in this place and you guys let me play your guitar," he said. "I wasn't gonna just let you two stay in that room when I'm still here." He laughed. "Besides, you two are going to help me in my nine stages of hell."

"Thank you for helping us," Alex said with a small smile.

Jeff smiled back until the need arose and he raced back into the bathroom.

Chris and Alex looked at each other when the door slammed shut. "Raid the fridge?" Chris asked.

"Till there's nothing left," Alex agreed.

**~.**.~**

Adam watched Mark, eyes flicking to the side every now and again. Mark had brought him to an empty room in the hospital and to make sure he didn't try anything he'd later regret, an exterminator was standing near the door with Bethany in his arms. "What do you want?" the blonde growled, glaring at the older.

"I'd like to make a deal with you," Mark said, crossing his arms. "Jeffrey needs to stay at Better Life Industries for the next 9 weeks for the duration of his pregnancy and—"

"His what!" Adam interrupted. He pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against and lunged forward, his arm pressing against Mark's chest as he pushed the older back against the wall. "You got my Jeff, MY JEFF, pregnant!"

"I am the ideal partner for him," Mark stated calmly. "Your child is defective."

Adam's arm pressed harder into Mark's chest. "You take that back, you sick son of a bitch," he growled. "You will not talk to her like she is an object you can send back to the store. In fact, you won't talk to her or about her at all."

Mark laughed. He shoved Adam forcefully away from him, the blonde falling back into an old hospital bed. "As I was saying," he started again, "Jeffrey needs to stay at Better Life Industries for the next 9 weeks for the duration of his pregnancy. As compensation, I will have all exterminators leave you and your little…friends…alone. After the final week, all bets are off. And while Jeffrey is under my care, he will have anything he needs. Deal?"

"I want to see him," Adam bargained, determined to get his way.

"Once a week for an hour," Mark agreed. "That is it." He held out his hand.

Adam hesitated, but shook the offered appendage. Mark smiled and snapped his fingers, the exterminator releasing Bethany. The small blonde ran over to her father, Adam picking her up and rubbing her back as she buried her face in his neck and shoulder. "I'm glad you can see this my way," the oldest said with a slight nod before he left the room with the suit right behind him.

**~.**.~**

Jeff walked out of the bathroom, holding his stomach with both hands. "I hate being pregnant," he muttered. He walked into the kitchen where Chris and Alex were sharing a pepperoni pizza, another one baking in the oven.

"You feelin' better?" Alex asked through a mouthful of pizza.

"Not really, but that's normal," Jeff muttered. He took a slice of pizza in his hands and started eating.

"Hey, at least you've got us to help you through it," Chris said. Jeff smiled.

_.*._

_See, told ya it gets worse._


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: Battery City_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for the kids) nor do I own the song I'm basing this off of._

_Summary: When the government takes over, only a few handfuls of people manage to stay free. With suits in control of everything, trying to stay free is harder than it seems. Jedam, Mavan, Shawter, and more._

_**This was formed after listening to "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance as well as "SING" by My Chemical Romance and watching the music videos on a constant loop for almost 2 hours straight.**_

_It is cold and I am sore from snowboarding a lot lately. :(_

_.*._

Chris poked Jeff's stomach experimentally, a smile on his face. "It's getting bigger," he said.

Jeff rolled his eyes with a small smile. "Well, thanks to Calaway, I'm about a month pregnant," he said. He looked over at Alex. "Ally-cat," he said, using the nickname he'd adopted from Chris, "in the cabinet in the bathroom there's a roll of bandages. Get it for me?"

"Whatcha need it for?" the brunette asked. He pulled out an unopened roll of bandages with the BLI symbol stamped on it and tossed it to the blonde.

Jeff shrugged his jacket off. The BLI tattoo stood out on his arm; the bandage had fallen off on its own a week and a half ago. "You have one of those, too?" Chris asked.

"Too?" Jeff repeated.

Chris and Alex pulled up the sleeves of their clean T-shirts, the same tattoo with 'Property of Better Life Industries' around it on their shoulders. "We were 5," Chris explained.

"Sorry," the oldest mumbled. He used his teeth and tore open the bandages, using one hand to wrap them around the tattoo, Alex tying it tightly so it'd stop. "Can't stand looking at that thing." He ran a hand through his hair. "Adam can probably help me cover it."

"Adam?" Both teenagers looked at him in confusion.

"I never told you about my friends?"

"Just that your dad called you guys the Killjoys," Alex replied.

Jeff pulled a few folded squares out of his back pocket. He folded each one out carefully to show the slightly fading pictures. He handed one to the two 16-year-olds, a picture of a blonde boy with emerald eyes with a smile on his face with a slightly taller boy with raven hair and brown eyes and a smile of his own. "I was 9 when we took this picture. It was about a week before BLI took over. Matt, my brother, was 12."

"You don't look at all like your brother," Alex said. Chris slapped the back of his head.

Jeff just laughed a bit. "Don't worry, people used to say that all the time," he assured them. He showed him the next picture; Adam was shirtless and in jeans leaning over the engine of his car, pointing something out to Bethany as she pulled herself up to see in jean shorts and a black tanktop. "That is my, well, technically he calls himself my husband, but that is my partner, Adam, and that is my little baby, Bethany. She's 6 now."

"She's really cute," Chris said.

"Someone's coming," Alex warned. Jeff quickly stuffed the pictures under the blankets on the bed just as the door opened and two exterminators in white suits walked in.

"Come with us," one suit ordered.

Jeff just crossed his arms and gave him a cocky smirk. "No," he shot back. "What are ya gonna do about it?" Chris and Alex caught him when he fell backwards as a fist connected with his jaw.

"That," the two Motor City natives said together, helping him stand back up. One of the suits pulled out a gun, pointing it at the pregnant Hardy. "And that."

"You wouldn't shoot the person whose carrying Calaway's child, would you?" Jeff asked cockily. He spat blood out of his mouth from the punch on the floor and grinned. The exterminator looked at his partner and nodded, aiming and pulling the trigger. "Fuck!" Chris and Alex grabbed his arms when the suit shot Jeff's leg, leaving a big burn mark through his jeans and his skin.

"Get him fixed up and let's go," the exterminator said.

"Fuck you, man," Jeff hissed through his teeth.

**~.**.~**

"Daddy, what are you doing?"

Bethany crossed her hands behind her back, watching as Adam shimmied under the steering column of Hunter's truck. "Well, your stupid Uncle Hunter over there lost his keys," he muttered, unscrewing a panel to uncover a tangle of wires. "So I'm gonna hotwire his car so we can get some more food." He shifted slightly and pulled his shirt off, handing it to his daughter. "Baby, bring this to Evan so he can clean it, please."

"S'not my fault I lost the keys, fucker," Hunter muttered, draining the last of his beer.

"They're your keys so it's your fucking fault," Adam argued. "Now I'm trying to hotwire it so shut the fuck up before I electrocute your ass." He held his screwdriver between his teeth and pulled out two red wires. He used a pair of pliers to strip the edges and brought the bare wires together with a spark. "Come on," he muttered around the tool in his mouth. "Come on." His teeth jammed down on the screwdriver when he accidentally shocked himself. "Fucking ass!"

Hunter laughed. "Having fun, Captain Hotwire?" he laughed. He crossed his legs and took the beer that his son handed him. "Thanks, Daniel."

"You got your 8-year-old bringing you beer?" Adam asked. He had sat up and taken the screwdriver out of his mouth, sucking on his burnt fingers.

"You got your 6-year-old doin' it," the older blonde argued. "I got my 8-year-old doin' it."

"Shut up," Adam muttered. He stuck the screwdriver back in his mouth just in case he needed it and shimmied under the steering column again. He took the two stripped wires again and brought them together again, getting another spark. "Come on, come on, come on, come on!" He grinned when the motor revved to life. He twisted the wires together and replaced them with the panel. "Got it done!" he yelled over the sound of the engine. Adam frowned when no one answered and tossed the screwdriver out of the car. "Hunter!" Someone grabbed his leg and pulled him out of the car, the breath escaping him as his back slammed down on the dirt ground. "Fuck!" he cursed, arching his back slightly where it had driven into a rock.

"I wondered where Jeffrey got such horrible language."

Adam coughed and got to his feet slowly, brushing the dirt off his clothes. "What do you want?" he spat at Mark. Calaway was standing in front of a couple suits, the one that had pulled him out of the car standing behind them.

"You wanted to see Jeffrey, didn't you?" Mark asked. "If you don't, I suppose I'll just leave."

"Wait." Mark turned back around. "Fine." Mark grinned very slightly. The exterminators held open the back door of a white car that was parked a few feet away, Mark getting into the front passenger seat. Adam started to get in the car.

"Daddy!" Bethany came running out of the hospital. Adam knelt down when she pulled on his hand and put his hands on her shoulders. "Daddy, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go see Mommy, baby," Adam told her.

"I wanna go!" the little blonde pouted.

"Bethany, you can't go," Adam said. "Baby girl, I think Matty will let you go with him for food if you ask. If he says no, tell him I said you could."

Bethany smiled. "Thanks, Daddy!" she exclaimed happily. She hugged him and ran back inside.

Adam stood back up. "Let's go," he said, getting in the car.

**~.**.~**

Jeff, Chris, and Alex walked down the hallway, two suits in front of them and two suits behind him. Jeff was in the middle of the two 16-year-olds with his arms around them to keep upright. He was hopping on his left leg as Chris and Alex balanced him. Jeff had changed his pants into an old pair of basketball shorts, his shin heavily wrapped in bandages where he'd been shot. "Shot in the leg," he joked with a grimace. "Not the most fun I've ever had."

"New experience," Chris smiled.

"I wish."

"You've been shot before?" Alex asked, slightly concerned.

"Probably by these assholes, too," Jeff muttered. "Leg, arm, stomach, shoulder…"

"Sounds painful," Chris commented.

Jeff grinned a bit. "Hurt like hell."

He grimaced when a gun pressed hard into the small of his back to the point of being painful. One of the suits in front of them opened a door and the gun pressed harder. "Get in."

Jeff was about to come back with some cocky response, but kept his mouth shut when Chris and Alex shook their heads slightly. They helped him into the room and the door closed behind them. "What do you think we're doing in here?" the blonde asked.

Chris shrugged. "Dunno," he replied. He and Alex helped Jeff sit against the wall on the floor, the slightly younger brunette taking some bandages out of his pocket. "They've never brought us here before."

"Guess we'll find out soon enough," Alex muttered under his breath as he started to change Jeff's bandages.

**~.**.~**

Adam walked down a hallway with Mark in front of him and two exterminators behind him, hands on his shoulders. They stopped in front of a door, Mark stepping out of the way. The exterminators released his shoulders and opened the door, pushing him in. "One hour," Mark reminded him before the door closed.

"Fuck, that hurts!"

"Well, stay still and maybe it won't hurt!"

"You're just _trying_ to piss me off, aren't you?"

"Probably."

Adam turned around. Jeff was still sitting against the wall with his legs outstretched, Chris and Alex leaning over him as they tried to fix his bandages. They didn't seem to notice him yet. Alex groaned when Jeff jolted his leg again. "Chris, hold him so I can do this," he muttered.

"Jeff, can you do anything right?" Chris teased. He straddled the blonde's uninjured leg and pressed down on the upper thigh of his injured one, Alex straddling his heel to keep his leg still.

"Apparently not," Jeff said through gritted teeth. He hissed in pain when Alex pulled the bottom layer of bandages away from the burn. "Damn it, Alex!"

Adam, not seeing that Jeff was hurt, immediately thought the worst. "Get the fuck away from him!" he yelled. He strode forward, pulling Chris and Alex off the blonde and stopping when he saw the wound.

"Adam?" Jeff asked in disbelief. He shook his head to get his thoughts back in order. "Adam Joseph Copeland, if you got yourself caught because of me, I'm gonna kick your fucking ass."

Adam didn't say anything. He embraced the youngest Hardy tightly and didn't let go. "I'm so glad you're okay," he said softly, running his hand through his red-dyed hair.

"Of course I'm okay!" Jeff said. He sounded a bit offended at that. "What, you think I can't take care of myself?" He pushed the older blonde away with a frown. "Chris, Alex, help me up real quick."

"Of course I think you can't take care of yourself!" Adam yelled at him as the two brunettes helped him stand up, letting him lean on them to balance and stay upright. "You got yourself pregnant!"

"Do you really think I _asked_ to get pregnant?" Jeff yelled back. It didn't matter that he hadn't seen Adam for a week and a half now, he was pissed and he was going to win this argument if it killed him. "You really wanna trade places with me? Go ahead. Tell me how being raped for a pregnancy goes for you."

"You little shit, can't even fight your way out of that," Adam snarled. He looked at Chris and Alex. "And you've already got two new sluts to take my place. Place must be crawling with them to get some so fast. Or were you so desperate to suck my cock you need a replacement?"

"Oh, yeah, 'cause sucking you off is the most fun I have all day!" Jeff yelled at him. "Almost as fun as getting shot in the fucking leg!"

"Should we leave them alone?" Chris whispered to the other as the two blondes kept fighting.

"There's no way out," Alex whispered back, looking around. "And Jeff would collapse without us."

"You know what I've been doing while you're lounging around here?" Adam yelled. "I've been busting my ass to feed our child!"

"Lounging?" Jeff repeated. "Newsflash, asshole! This shithole isn't the fucking Paradise Hotel!" He pulled himself out of Chris and Alex's arms, balancing almost all his weight on his left leg and barely any on his right.

As soon as Chris and Alex moved out of the way, Adam grabbed the front of Jeff's shirts and pushed him against the wall, pressing against him to keep him still. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, you're an ass. Not as much as your brother, but you're still an ass."

"I thought that's what you loved about me," Jeff dared.

"Damn right I do." Adam kissed the younger blonde angrily, his hands still fisted around the front of his shirt.

"What should we do?" Chris whispered as the two blondes kept making out.

"Pretend we're not here and sit in the corner?" Alex suggested.

"I'm in."

Adam leaned his forehead against Jeff's, breathing heavily. "You hold one hell of an argument, babe," he complimented with a grin. "And if your leg wasn't fucked, you'd be screaming my name right now."

"Did _not_ need to hear that."

Jeff smiled at the sound of his brother's name. "Should've known you wouldn't be here without mikes," he said. He frowned again, a bit confused. "Hang on a sec. If you weren't caught, how are you here?"

"How else?" Adam smirked. "Told Calaway I agreed to come here for an hour every week and…" He grinned again when an alarm went off. "…that's our cue to leave." He slid Jeff's arm around the back of his neck and helped him to the door.

"Alex, Chris, come on," Jeff said.

"They are _not_ coming with us," Adam decided.

Jeff grabbed Chris's hand, the brunette grabbing Alex's. "They are coming with us or I'm not going," he argued. "I'm not gonna leave them here."

Adam groaned. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed. "But if they can't keep up, I'm leaving them behind."

"Shut the fuck up and get out!" Matt yelled at them through the small headset in Adam's ear. "We don't have that much time left!"

Adam wrenched the door open, holding Jeff's waist with one hand and his gun with another as they headed down the hallway. "Exterminator, 4 o'clock," Jeff said. Adam quickly turned and shot, the suit falling back to the ground dead. "Nice shot."

"Always been a good shot," Adam grinned. "You know that." They moved quickly through the BLI building, shooting exterminators left and right.

"Jeff, found your gun, your knife, and your clothes," Matt said, his voice loud enough that the blonde could hear him.

"It doesn't matter."

Adam and Jeff stopped, Chris and Alex stopping behind them. They only had one door left, the sun shining through the glass. The problem? Mark was standing in front of it with his arms crossed and a slight glare on his face. "The mother of my child, please," Mark said, glaring at Adam.

"You touch him against and I'll make sure you'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life," Adam threatened.

"Jeffrey," Mark said, now looking at the younger blonde. "Christopher. Alexander."

Jeff took a deep breath. "Adam," he said. The older blonde saw the look in his eyes and handed him his gun. Jeff pointed it at Mark. "This is for raping me and getting me pregnant, you bastard." He pulled the trigger.

Mark went down swearing, his hand on his leg where Jeff had shot him. The four blondes and brunettes quickly moved past him and out the door where Adam's car and Hunter's truck was waiting. "Get him in the car," Adam said, handing Jeff over to Chris and Alex. He looked back when he heard shots ring out. Matt and Hunter raced out of the building with guns in their hands.

"Dude, we gotta go!" Hunter yelled. "Get in the fucking car!"

Adam jumped into his car, starting it up and screeching away as soon as the Jeff, Alex, and Chris were safely in the back. Matt jumped into Hunter's car and split as well. Mark limped out of BLI HQ when the dust started to settle again. "Find them and bring them all back," he growled through his teeth. "I don't care what it takes. Find them all. Bring them and those little brats of theirs to me."

**~.**.~**

Adam and Hunter parked in front of the hospital, Adam helping Jeff out of the car. "Your leg gonna be okay?" he asked as they walked inside.

Jeff nodded. "Give it a day or two and it'll be fine," he said. He looked back at the two brunettes looking around nervously by the car. "Chris, Alex, come on. We need to get inside."

"Mommy!"

Jeff smiled warmly as Bethany ran up to him, hugging his left leg when she saw the bandages around his right. "Hey, baby girl," he said, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. He looked back at the two brunettes. "Come on. I'll introduce you."

They all walked back inside. After all the introductions were done with, they all congregated in the kitchen area of the small hospital. "Okay, we need to get out of here," Adam decided, looking over to where Jeff was sitting on a bench in between Chris and Alex with Bethany on his lap. "Calaway's not gonna be happy and I'm betting he'll do anything to get Jeff back to get his child."

"Dude, that's gross," DiBiase said.

"Codes, if you don't mind," Jeff said, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Cody nodded and slapped the back of Ted's head.

"We all need to get out of here," Adam continued. "And we need a place to hide out."

"Our place is crawling with Punk's exterminators," Randy said.

"Jacobs is around our place, but he's lightened up," Mike said. "We could stay there. Mall's pretty roomy and BLI doesn't really bother us much anymore."

"Then let's get going," Adam said. "That's a 3 hour drive. Get everything together and we'll figure out cars when that's done." Everyone nodded, Chris and Alex helping Jeff up before going off to help pack.

"I think I'm cute," Shawn started to sing as he stuffed clothes into an old suitcase, "I know I'm sexy, I've got the looks, that drives the girls wild."

"Hunter, he's singing again," JoMo whined. "Make him stop."

"Do you wanna do pushups?" Hunter asked. "Shut up and let him sing. I like this song."

"I've got the moves, that really move them," Shawn continued. "I make them feel, like they're on cloud nine. I'm just a sexy boy. I'm not your boy toy. I'm just a sexy boy. I'm not your boy toy."

"I'm outta here," Mike said. He walked out of the room in search of something else to do.

Soon enough, the work was done. Suitcases were piled into the back of Hunter's truck as well as the trunk of Adam's car. Hunter, Shawn, Daniel, and Katy were in the truck; JoMo and Mike were on their motorcycles with Jeremy with John and Amy with Mike; Matt was on his motorcycle with Rachel in front of him and Jeff was on his own with Bethany in front of him (he could ride a motorcycle with a fucked up leg); Adam was in his own car with Chris and Alex in the backseat, Jesse in the front seat; John and Randy were in their car, Cody, Ted, and Kendra in the backseat.

"We all good?" Adam asked, talking into the headset each adult had.

"Let's go," Jeff said. "Calaway won't be staying at BLI much longer."

_.*._

_Oh my gosh this is getting hard now._


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: Battery City_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for the kids) nor do I own the song I'm basing this off of. But in this chapter, I do own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: When the government takes over, only a few handfuls of people manage to stay free. With suits in control of everything, trying to stay free is harder than it seems. Jedam, Mavan, Shawter, and more._

_**This was formed after listening to "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance as well as "SING" by My Chemical Romance and watching the music videos on a constant loop for almost 2 hours straight.**_

_I've actually had the idea for this for a while and I'm just now getting it down. Said, ain't it?_

_Oh, and I found a picture of Jeff Hardy in a 'Deadman Inc.' shirt and it's awesome. Oh, Jeff-Jeff, we always knew you liked Taker. :)_

_.*._

"Hey, we need to stop," Jeff said, slowing his motorcycle slightly.

"What's wrong?" Adam sounded concerned and he had good right to be.

"Just…feeling sick," the blonde replied.

"Turn right here." Shawn's voice came through. Adam, being in front, turned off on a dirt road, stopping in front of a pile of wood that used to be a shack, everyone else following.

As soon as Jeff stopped and kicked out the kickstand on his motorcycle, he raced behind Adam's car to puke, Adam making sure he was okay. Shawn got out of the car and headed over to the pile of wood, dropping to his knees behind it and wiping the dirt away from something. Hunter saw what he was doing and walked over, putting a hand on the older blonde's shoulders. "You gonna be okay?" he asked. Shawn gave a slow nod.

Chris and Alex frowned when they saw the two blondes and walked over. "What's going on?" Chris asked. He and Alex looked over Shawn's shoulder. There was a flat sheet of rock in the ground, 'Alexis Michaels' crudely etched into it.

"Alexis was Shawn's—"

"Hunter, I can tell them," Shawn interrupted. "Alexis was my sister. She would be Jeff's age right about now. About 8 years ago, the three of us came here to check out a shack that we'd found. BLI found out and set a trap for us. Alexis stepped in front of me and got herself killed because she didn't want me to get hurt. Me and Hunter had to leave or be killed ourselves and when we returned, her body was gone. We found a stone at a broken down funeral home and carved her name in it so she wouldn't be forgotten."

"I'm sorry," Alex apologized.

"S'nothing you need to apologize about," Shawn muttered, standing up and brushing dirt off his knees.

"Exterminators!"

Everyone raced back to their cars and bikes when Cody yelled out the one word none of them wanted to hear. There weren't that many behind them; two on bikes and a car with what looked like four more. "Jeffro!" Matt called as everyone tore out of the dirt and sped onto the highway. "Remember the time we pretended we were superheroes and tried to shoot on our bikes?" Jeff nodded, revving the engine on his bike. Matt grinned. "Time for the superheroes to come out and play."

Jeff grinned back. "Hold on tight," he warned Bethany before releasing the brake and speeding onto the highway with Matt and Rachel on their motorcycle right behind them. "Bethy, baby, remember when you were shooting at the guys in white from the back of my motorcycle?" The little blonde nodded. "Turn around, baby, and take the gun from my leg. Think of it as…target practice."

"Great thing to teach your little girl," Matt teased as Rachel turned around in front of him and grabbed the gun from its place by his side.

"Hey, you taught yours the same thing," Jeff argued with a grin.

"Touché."

"Ooh, big word."

"Shut up before I shoot you in your other leg."

"Do and Adam will kill you."

"Eh, it'll be worth it."

"Jackass."

Matt just laughed.

The two Hardy brothers pulled on their brakes, swerving and weaving in and out of each other as they slowed in front of the exterminators. "Now!" they yelled together. Their daughters both shot, aiming the best they could on a moving vehicle. They managed to get both suits on the motorcycles and one in the passenger seat of the car.

"Matt, right!" Jeff called to his brother who nodded. Jeff slowed to match the speed of the car on the left as Matt copied his moves on the right, Rachel and Bethany taking out the two suits in the back seat. Jeff grabbed the gun that was stored right at his foot and aimed at the suit driving, pulling the trigger with a grin.

"Well, that takes care of them," Matt said, watching as the car careened into a ditch, the motorcycles a little ways behind it on the road.

"Let's just hope they don't send more out," Jeff muttered as they caught up with the rest of their group.

**~.**.~**

"Okay, there's enough stores here for everyone to get their own if they want," JoMo said, kicking away a rock as they walked into the small mall.

"Hot Topic!" Jeff called immediately as he raised his arm, the other arm wrapped around Adam's neck to stay upright.

"And Spencer's," Adam added with a grin.

"I don't even wanna know," Matt muttered.

Adam grinned again. "Oh, trust me, you don't."

"Zumiez," Evan called.

"Journeyz." Chris and Alex.

"Just Sports." Hunter and Shawn.

"American Eagle." Cody and Ted.

"Pac Sun," John and Randy.

"Aeropostle." JoMo and Mike.

"Keep on your guard and watch out for exterminators," Morrison warned. "Jacobs comes around every once in a while and he's not someone you wanna get tangled up with."

"Worse than Punk?" Orton asked.

Mike nodded. "He's Calaway's little brother," he replied. "Almost as bad himself. Just…be careful going outside. You never know what's out there."

"Hey, Matt, can you watch Bethany for a while?" Adam asked.

"I don't wanna know," Matt muttered with a small nod. "Come on, Bethy. Let's go see if there's something to eat in the food court." Adam grinned as he watched them walk away before leading Jeff toward one of their new homes.

"And what are you planning to do now that Matt has our daughter?" Jeff asked as he was led into Spencer's. "I already have a fucked-up leg and I'm pregnant with Calaway's baby. What else could you possibly to do me?"

Adam just grinned and picked the blonde up bridal-style, leaning down to kiss Jeff's stomach. "How far along are you?" he asked.

"2 months, I think." Jeff frowned. "Why?"

Adam grinned again. "We still fucked when you were pregnant with Bethany," he said.

Jeff wiggled around in the older's grip. "No no no no no!" he squeaked. "I'm not gonna let you—" Adam shut him up with a kiss. Jeff's cheeks were flushed and he panted slightly when the blonde pulled away. "Okay, maybe just a little bit…"

_.*._

_I have…nothing to say._


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: Battery City_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for the kids) nor do I own the song I'm basing this off of. But in this chapter, I do own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: When the government takes over, only a few handfuls of people manage to stay free. With suits in control of everything, trying to stay free is harder than it seems. Jedam, Mavan, Shawter, and more._

_**This was formed after listening to "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance as well as "SING" by My Chemical Romance and watching the music videos on a constant loop for almost 2 hours straight.**_

_This chapter is kinda focused on Shawn and Hunter with snippets of the others. Only because I want it to. Sorry 'bout that._

_Raise your hand if you agree with me and slashdlite and think that Jeff has a crush on the Undertaker! *raises hand*_

_.*._

"Daddy!"

Adam groaned a bit. He gasped as the breath was driven out of him, a pair of knees driving down into his chest and abdomen. "Daddy!" Bethany yelled again as she leaned over the blonde with a grin on his face.

"Why don't you jump on Mommy, baby?" he asked.

"She knows I'm pregnant, so she jumps on you," Jeff mumbled, turning his back to the other in their makeshift bed. "And I'm sore, so deal with it." Adam groaned.

**~.**.~**

Mark limped slightly as he walked down the hallway of Better Life Headquarters, a cane in one hand to help him stay off the leg that Jeff had shot. He slid an I.D. card through a slot next to a white door, punching in a code before the door buzzed softly and opened inward.

"Sir, it is almost complete," Maryse said. She turned in her chair from where she'd been working on a computer to look up at her boss. The sweeping black skirt she was wearing flowed onto the floor, hiding her stiletto-spiked heels underneath. "Would you like to see the progress?" Mark nodded.

Maryse stood and walked over to a panel embedded into the wall, punching in a few numbers. There was a table in the middle of the room and with the code she'd punched in, the top slid open. There was a woman barely in her twenties lying on the table hooked up to a couple machines that monitored her breathing, heart rate, and brain activity. She was in a pair of white cotton pants and a white cotton T-shirt, her short dirty blonde hair spread out around her head with traces of rainbow-colored dye still in it. There was white bandaging around half of her left arm, covering the swirling black design that was tattooed on her skin. Through the thin cotton T-shirt, you could see the scars marring the skin near her right shoulder.

"How much longer?" Mark asked.

Maryse looked back at her computer screen. "3 hours," she replied.

Mark nodded and looked back at the blonde on the table. "Get her ready," he ordered.

**~.**.~**

"Daddy! Katy hit me!"

"Nuh-uh! He hit me first!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Shawn, take care of them," Hunter called as he cleaned his car.

"S'not my name they called," Shawn called back with a grin.

Hunter groaned and threw his towel over his shoulder, leaning back against the door with his arms crossed as his kids ran up to him. "Who hit who now?" he asked.

"Katy hit me!" Daniel accused, pointing at his sister.

"He hit me first!" Katy accused, pointing right back at him.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh—"

"Alright, shut up, both of you!" Hunter yelled, both kids quieting down instantly.

"Hunter, yell at our kids again and you won't have a chance to make another one!" Shawn threatened.

Hunter whined softly. He knelt in front of Katy and Daniel. "Alright, if you two stop fighting, don't hit each other, and _don't_ tell Mommy, I'll give you each an ice cream sandwich."

"Okay!" the two blondes said with giant smiles. Hunter reached into the back of his truck and pulled out an ice chest, giving both kids an ice cream sandwich.

"Remember, no more hitting, no more fighting and absolutely _no_ telling Mommy, okay?"

"No telling me what now?"

Hunter gulped. Katy and Daniel giggled and ran off with their treats. The blonde turned around slowly. Shawn was standing behind him with his arms crossed and an accusing look on his face, foot tapping on the dirt. "Oh, h-hey, Shawn," he said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and a nervous laugh. "What's up?"

"What did you do?" Shawn asked.

"What do you mean by that?" the other asked.

Shawn shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You just told Katy and Daniel that if they stopped fighting and stopped hitting each other and didn't tell me, you'd give them something. Now what was it that you were saying?" Hunter didn't say anything, looking at the ground as he tried to think up a good enough answer. "Well?"

"Um…I gave them a carrot?" Hunter tried.

Shawn knew he was lying. "You are an idiot," he said. "For once, I'm not." He blew a piece of hair out of his face. "Come on. I need your help. I need to go find something."

"What did you lose now?" Hunter asked.

"What makes you think I lost something?"

"Whenever you need me to help you find something, it means you lost something."

"Hey, that's not true!"

"Yeah, it is."

"Bet you can't prove it."

"The remote control, the car keys, your favorite hat, your—"

"I only meant one!"

"Would you two shut up?" Randy yelled at them. "You sound like an old married couple!"

Hunter started to go after the brunette but Shawn held him back. "You can kill him later," he said. "You need to come help me find my favorite hat. I lost it on the way here."

Hunter grinned and held the door open for the older blonde. "Told you you lost something," he teased.

"Shut up."

**~.**.~**

Mark crossed his legs as he sat in the back of a white limo, one of the few last ones available since BLI had taken over. Maryse was sitting across from him with her legs crossed at the ankle and a stack of papers in her lap, a pen in her hand. The blonde that had been lying hooked up to the table was sitting on the other side of the seat from Mark. She had been changed out of the cotton pants and T-shirt she had previously been wearing and into some white boots, white leggings under a black skirt, and a black crop top with no sleeves, the bandaging still around her arm. With the shirt she was wearing, the scars near her shoulder were showing.

"Sir, where are we going?" the blonde asked, looking up at Calaway.

"To visit some old friends," Mark replied. The driver knocked slightly on the divider set up between him and the back. "And it looks like we've found them."

**~.**.~**

Hunter looked up when he heard a car getting closer, seeing Mark's white limo slow as it neared them. "Shawn!" he yelled as he pulled a gun out from the holster on his hip. "We got company!"

Shawn looked back at the car, grabbing his newfound hat and brushing dirt off it before sticking it on his head. He ran back to the truck and caught the gun Hunter tossed at him, cocking it as the limo came to a stop. Mark got out of the car and walked calmly up to the two blondes, Maryse close behind him. "Calm down," he said, holding up his hands. "I'm not here to hurt you or to draw the location of Jeffrey and my child out of you. I will find them soon enough. In fact, I have something that I'd like to show you. the newest member of my family."

"You didn't have a family to begin with," Hunter argued with a frown. "All you have is that demented brother of yours that Mike and Morrison have to deal with."

"You see, when I impregnated Jeffrey with my child," Mark continued, acting like he hadn't heard the blonde speak, "I already had another daughter. She is older now and I didn't have a lot of time to teach her my ways, but I still loved her as my own." He looked back at the limo and nodded.

Shawn took in a shaky breath and his gun dropped to his side in a loose grip. His eyes widened and Hunter had to wrap arm around his shoulders to keep him from collapsing. The blonde woman climbed out of the back of the limo and walked up to Mark, her arms at her sides as she stopped. "Miss Alexis Calaway," Mark introduced as he set his hand on her shoulder.

"Get your hand off her," Shawn said softly, gritting his teeth slightly.

"What was that?" Mark asked.

"Get your hand off my sister!" Shawn yelled at him.

Mark grinned and looked down at the blonde beside him. "Alexis, do you know these men?" he asked.

Alexis looked at Shawn, then at Hunter, then back at Shawn. She shook her head. "I don't know who they are," she said.

Shawn didn't say anything else, staring at Alexis with a look that threatened tears. "Alexis," he whispered softly, pleading, "you have to remember me. I'm your brother. Remember?" Alexis cocked her head to the side and shook her head a couple times. "I took care of you when our parents were taken. I raised you to be a fighter. I love you, Alexis. Please."

"Sir, what is he talking about?" Alexis asked, looking up at Mark.

"Nothing, Alexis, go sit in the car," Calaway ordered. The blonde nodded and went back to the door, climbing in and closing it. He turned back to the blondes in front of him. "Go back to wherever you and your little friends are hiding and tell them that if they do not surrender Jeffrey to me, I will take him by force and I will not give him up easily. And I will not hesitate to kill every one of you to reclaim what is mine." He turned around, Maryse following him back to the car. The limo turned around and sped back down the highway toward Battery City.

Shawn fell to his knees when the dust cleared, his hands over his face. "Alexis," he breathed, tears starting to fall and make small circles on the dust. "My little sister."

_.*._

_See, told ya it was mainly about Shawn and Hunter. Don't really know why, but it was kinda fun. Y'know, except for the last page and a half or so._

_If you want to see something happen in the story, just shout it out and I'll see what I can do. :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Title: Battery City_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for the kids) nor do I own the song I'm basing this off of. But in this chapter, I do own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: When the government takes over, only a few handfuls of people manage to stay free. With suits in control of everything, trying to stay free is harder than it seems. Jedam, Mavan, Shawter, and more._

_**This was formed after listening to "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance as well as "SING" by My Chemical Romance and watching the music videos on a constant loop for almost 2 hours straight.**_

_La la la la la. La la. __Nothing to say here. Jeff-Jeff loves Undertaker. Proven fact. :) Lol._

_And my mind's been on The Enigma's Playlist for a while, but it's back now. :)_

_.*._

"Mommy!"

Jeff turned around when he heard his daughter call him. she had a couple Barbie dolls in her hands and paint all over her face and hands. "Look!" she exclaimed happily, holding the three dolls up. One was a man with blonde hair in khakis and a polo shirt; one was a woman with her blonde hair painted with different colors in a miniskirt and a tanktop; one was a girl with blonde hair in a skirt and a T-shirt. "It's me, you, and daddy!"

Jeff smiled at her. "If only your daddy would dress like that sometimes," he joked.

"I heard that." Adam came up behind him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Bethy, baby, Rachel's looking for you. She wants to play cops and robbers." The smallest blonde squealed happily and ran off.

"And what have you been doing lately?" Jeff asked, kissing his partner's cheek.

"Hunter," Adam muttered. "Shawn's not talking and I'm supposed to be going to meet him again now." He smiled as he knelt down and pressed a kiss to Jeff's stomach. "How far along are you?"

Jeff thought about it for a second, giggling when the other nuzzled his face against his stomach. "Tomorrow it'll be 9 months," he replied. "And it keeps kicking me!"

Adam laughed and stood up. "I gotta go find Hunt again. Get some rest."

"You can't tell me what to do." Adam kissed him roughly, leaving him breathing heavily after. "Okay, maybe you can."

"Always get my way, babe." Adam kissed him again, softer this time, and walked away.

**~.**.~**

"So, why are we here again?"

Hunter was standing at the front of the room, Shawn sitting against the wall behind him. Adam, Randy, Matt, Chris, and Alex were sitting on a couple couches in front of them. "We're going to BLI," Hunter informed them.

"And why would we go head-on into our deaths?" Randy asked, leaning back as he crossed his arms.

"Have you seen Shawn talk in the past, oh, I don't know, 7 weeks?" Hunter asked.

"And why is that my problem?"

Hunter took a few deep breaths to keep from attacking the other. "Because," he ground out, "Calaway has Alexis and has somehow convinced her that she doesn't know how any of us are or that she's Shawn's sister. She is somehow convinced that Calaway is her father. We are going to get her back."

"And why would we want to do that?" Randy asked. "She's not our problem."

Shawn was on him before he knew what had happened, shaking him vigorously with a snarl and a death glare. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" he yelled at him. "What if it was Nathan we were talking about?"

Hunter pulled Shawn off the brunette, whispering in his ear until he calmed down and practically broke down crying. "Think you get the message," the slightly younger blonde said with a look at Orton. "Shawn's staying here and we're leaving right away. You two." He looked at Chris and Alex. "Can you drive?" They shook their heads. "Then you'll ride with Adam. Orton, Hardy, you're with me."

**~.**.~**

Adam looked over as he drove down the highway behind Hunter. Alex and Chris almost refused to leave each other's side so since they were both pretty small, they sat together in the front seat, Chris half-sitting on Alex with Alex's chin resting on his shoulder. "So remind me again," he started. "How did you meet Jeff?"

"He found us," Chris explained. "And when Calaway tried to move him to a room that would be comfier for him after he…you know, he refused to go without us."

"When you came in, we were only trying to fix his bandages," Alex defended.

"Don't worry about that part," Adam assured them. "Overreaction. So, Jeff told me you guys were at BLI since you were born?" Both nodded. "So you must know the place pretty well." Another couple nods. "Ever see a blonde girl there? She would've been near your age, Jeff's age now. Blonde rainbow-streaked hair? Tattoo on left wrist?"

"I think we saw someone like that a couple times," Chris replied.

Adam touched at the earpiece in his right ear. "Hear that, Hunter?" he asked with a slight grin.

"Keep talking," Hunter said over the radio.

"We were 8 when they first brought her," Alex explained. "She wasn't moving and we thought she was dead. We saw her a couple more times and there were always men in white suits following her if she got out of line. We saw her get hit by them a couple times."

"That motherfucking asshole did something to her!" Hunter yelled.

"Calm down," Adam told him. "We'll get her back. We'll get her back."

**~.**.~**

"Hey, Shawn." Jeff walked up to the older blonde with one hand on his stomach. "Have you seen Adam around?"

"He's at BLI with Randy, Matt, Chris, and Alex."

"What?" Jeff suddenly shuddered with both arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Jeff!" Shawn worriedly leaned down to the younger blonde. "Jeff, are you okay?"

"Not unless you know how to perform a C-section," Jeff ground out through clenched teeth.

"Morrison!" Shawn yelled as he led Jeff to the first-aid station in the building. "DiBiase! I need your help!"

"What could you possibly need now?" John asked as he walked out of a store with Ted trailing behind him.

"You two did the C-sections for Mike and Cody, right?" Shawn asked. They nodded. "Well, got another patient for ya."

**~.**.~**

Hunter cocked his gun as the rest of the guys got out of the cars behind him. "Copeland, you take Shelley and Sabin. Hardy, Orton, you're with me."

"It might be best to stay together," Chris interjected. He squeaked and hid behind Alex when the blonde glared at him.

"What Chris is trying to say is that you never know what Mark is planning," Alex tried to explain. "It's better to stay in a group then to split up. Besides, we know our way around."

Hunter didn't say anything, but he seemed to agree with the changes and motioned for everyone to follow him.

**~.**.~**

"Sir."

Maryse walked over to Mark with a clipboard in her arms, her long black skirt swirling around her as she walked. "Intruders, level 3," she said. She led him over to the control panel in another room and pointed out a screen in the top left corner. "They have the two boys with them and they seem to be searching for something."

The corner of Mark's mouth twitched slightly. "Get me Alexis," he ordered. "This might work to my advantage. I will have Jeffrey in my possession sooner than I anticipated."

**~.**.~**

"This way," Chris said, heading left when they came to a hallway with two different ways to turn. "We always saw Calaway with…"

"Alexis," Hunter informed him.

"Right, Alexis. We always saw Calaway with Alexis down this way." They headed to the left and stopped when they saw what was ahead.

Hunter pushed his way to the front and stared ahead. Alexis was standing in the middle of the hallway in the same outfit he'd seen her in before with opposite colors; black boots, black leggings under a white skirt, and a white crop top with the bandaging still around her arm. The angry red scars stood out on her skin. "Alexis," he breathed in relief.

Alexis cocked her head to the side. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"It's Hunter, baby," the older blonde said. He started to move toward her, ignoring the whispers to stay put from behind him. "I've known you since you were a baby. The first time you walked, the first time you could shoot a gun, the first time you could aim when you shot, sweets, the first words out of your mouth as a baby were Shaw and Hunt."

"Hunter?" she repeated. "And…and Shawn?"

Hunter smiled. "Yeah, that's right, sweets," he encouraged. "Shawn. Your brother. You love him."

"Oh, I can assure you, she does not love him."

Hunter spun around and saw Mark standing behind him. Exterminators were all around the others, guns trained so they didn't try anything. "She doesn't even remember who he is," Mark continued. "In fact, she doesn't remember who any of you are. I made sure of it." He moved forward and past the blonde, turning behind Alexis. He ran his fingers lightly over the scars on her shoulder, ignoring her flinch when he touched them.

"Don't. Touch. Her," Hunter growled, bringing his gun up.

Mark just grinned very slightly and brought his hand up to rest along Alexis's jaw. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he warned. "I'm sure Shawn would hate to know that the father of his children is the very reason that his baby sister is dead." Hunter hesitated slightly, but lowered his gun and slid it back into his holster. Mark took his hand away from Alexis's jaw and neck. "Good. Now come with me." He looked back at the others. "All of you. We have work to do."

**~.**.~**

John grimaced as he wiped blood off his hands with a towel. "I hate doing those," he muttered. He tossed the towel to DiBiase. "Way too bloody."

"And then there's the entire procedure to deal with," Ted said.

"Did we really ever _follow_ a procedure?"

Ted laughed. "Probably not. I got my info from watching old doctor shows. You?"

"Medical books. All I had to do for a year or so while I was hiding out from Calaway and BLI. That was before I met Mike." He thought about it for a second. "I think I was…20 when I did it for him. You?"

"22."

"Hey, Jeff's awake."

Shawn's voice interrupted their little conversation and the two brunettes tossed the bloody towel behind them and headed back out to the other room. Jeff was sitting in a wooden chair with a small pink-wrapped bundle in his arms. He had changed into a different shirt before his old one was all bloody and there was a newly-stitched cut that would definitely scar across his stomach but he didn't care. All he cared about was the little bundle he was holding.

"Got a name for her yet?" Shawn asked. He smiled when she grabbed slightly at his finger.

"Flick," Jeff replied with a smile. "Flick Neromi Copeland."

"Flick, you mean," John flicked Jeff's forehead, "that kind of Flick?"

Jeff frowned and flicked him back hard. "No, I don't mean that kind of Flick. Flick means good luck."

"Damn it, Jeff!" John cursed, rubbing his forehead. "You just had a fucking baby! How the hell are you so strong?"

Jeff smirked. "Call it a gift."

"Here." Shawn held out a few clothes. "These were Katy's when she was born. Thought you might want to try them."

Jeff smiled at him. "Thanks," he said.

**~.**.~**

Mark helped Alexis out of the car as they arrived outside the strip mall everyone was living at. Exterminators came up behind them with Hunter, Randy, Adam, Matt, Chris, and Alex in front of them with guns pressed against the small of their backs to keep them from doing anything…stupid.

"Jeffrey!" Mark yelled. "Jeffrey! Come out here! I have something for you!"

Jeff, Shawn, Cody, Ted, Mike, JoMo, John, and Evan looked out the window through slatted blinds; they had put all the kids in Pac Sun and told them to stay there for the time being so they wouldn't get hurt. Flick was still in Jeff's arms and she was asleep for now, dressed in one of Katy's pink onesies with red butterflies on the chest. "I told you this wasn't a good idea!" Jeff hissed at Shawn.

"Should you go out there?" Evan asked. His eyes had never left Matt and a frightened look was on his face.

"Yes, thank you, Evan," Jeff muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, maybe Bourne is right," Mike agreed.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Jeff asked with a slight glare to the side at the brunette. "How about a compromise. We just let all the mothers go out and get the fathers back."

"What, so Calaway will have you, me, Evan, Cody, and Mike instead of the others?" Shawn asked. "What is smart about that plan?"

Jeff shrugged and looked back out the window. "Just a suggestion," he mumbled. He suddenly grinned. "I've got an idea."

Mark sighed when no one came out of the building. "Jeffrey, I really don't want to have to kill your little blonde friend here," he called. "Or maybe your brother."

"Don't."

Mark grinned when Jeff walked out of the building but it lessened just slightly when he saw the pink-blanketed bundle in his arms. "You had our child without me?" he asked in disbelief. He clicked his tongue in disappointment. "Jeffrey, Jeffrey, Jeffrey." He moved forward slightly. "Does he at least have a name?"

"_Her_," Jeff replied, emphasizing the gender, "name is Flick Neromi Copeland."

"Calaway," Mark corrected.

"No, Copeland," Jeff argued with a glare. "She is my child and she's not gonna have _anything_ to do with you." He grinned. "And now, you can leave."

The others that had been watching with him inside came up behind the exterminators with guns cocked and loaded. "Should've stayed at home," Shawn grinned as they pulled the triggers. Mark spun around when he heard the shots ring out and saw all his exterminators drop dead to the ground.

"Leave," Jeff ordered when he turned back around. He had switched positions so that he was holding Flick with one arm and the other held his gun pointed at Mark's head.

"Don't think this changes anything," Mark threatened as he opened the door to his car. "That child is mine as well and I will not be denied."

"Get the fuck out," Jeff growled. He stopped Alexis when she tried to follow and Mark drove away. The blonde grinned and stuffed his gun into the waistband of his jeans.

Adam grinned as he walked up to Jeff, pressing a rough kiss to his mouth. "Babe, that was hot," he whispered, kissing him again. He looked down at Flick with a smile and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "What's her name again?"

"Flick Neromi Copeland," Jeff replied with a smile of his own. Adam kissed him again.

"Alexis!" Shawn ran up to his sister with Hunter right behind him, setting his hands on her shoulders. "Alexis, baby, please remember me."

"You're…you're that…that man he was telling me about," she mused more to herself than to anyone else.

"Yeah, that's right." Shawn smiled. "Shawn. Remember? Your big brother?" Tears threatened to fall when she shook her head in confusion.

"Don't worry, Shawn," Hunter said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "We'll teach her. She'll remember." He looked at the blonde. "She'll remember."

_.*._

_Wow, this was REALLY fun to write. And I plan to name my first-born girl Flick Neromi and whatever my last name is cause I just love the name._

_And I'm watching Zombieland as I write this (great fucking movie) and now I want a Twinkie. Damn you, Tallahassee! Lol :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Title: Battery City_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for the kids) nor do I own the song I'm basing this off of. But in this chapter, I do own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: When the government takes over, only a few handfuls of people manage to stay free. With suits in control of everything, trying to stay free is harder than it seems. Jedam, Mavan, Shawter, and more._

_**This was formed after listening to "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance as well as "SING" by My Chemical Romance and watching the music videos on a constant loop for almost 2 hours straight.**_

_Ugh…so tired. Been helping my friend, Cody with a fiberglass cow he won from a contest (it's kind of a big deal) and I've been helping trace the design, sand, and paint. Fun, but it means I have to be at school super early. Which reminds me, I have to wake up in…*checks clock*…6 and a half hours so I can be at school by 7:10 in the morning, so…yeah…_

_.*._

"Matty! Where'd you put the milk!"

"Didn't know we had any!"

"Behind the water, Jeff! I put it in a bottle already!"

"Thanks, Cody! Glad to know _someone's_ helpful!"

"I'm your brother! I'm not _required_ to be helpful 24/7! That's Copeland's job!"

Jeff smiled slightly and grabbed the milk from where Cody said it'd be. "Flick, baby, you hungry?" he asked, looking down at his newest daughter in his arms. The little baby gurgled happily.

"I know I am."

Jeff looked over and saw Adam leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Well, you're not as important right now," the younger blonde teased, sticking his tongue out at him. "What's important is the baby that I'm trying to take care of."

Adam laughed and walked over, watching as Flick fed on the bottle. "She has your eyes," he noticed, seeing Flick's emerald green eyes open and close as she fed. He noticed the startings of black tufts of hair on her head. "And looks like she has Calaway's hair."

"She is _not_ knowing that bastard's name," Jeff muttered under his breath. "Her name is Flick Neromi Copeland and that's how her name is gonna stay."

"Copeland, huh?" Adam grinned and wrapped his arms around the blonde from behind, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. "Not Hardy?" Jeff shook his head and the other detached his arms from his chest. "Well, then, I guess now's as good a time as any."

"What do you mean by—Adam, what are you doing?" Jeff froze when he turned around and saw Adam on one knee behind him.

"Well, wanted to do this back in our own home, but I guess Calaway kind of ruined that for me," Adam started, fishing through the pockets of his leather jacket. "Jeff, I love you."

"I already knew that," Jeff interrupted.

"Can I finish?"

"Sorry."

Adam cleared his throat. "Jeff, I love you and I always have. And even thought Flick technically is not my child by blood, I'll love her like my own and I'll kill Calaway the next chance I get for even thinking of putting a finger on you. So, Jeffrey Nero Hardy, will you consider becoming Jeffrey Nero Copeland?" He pulled out a silver ring with two emeralds set into the metal near the top. "Will you marry me?"

Jeff didn't say anything. His eyes filled with tears. "M-Matty!" he called in a squeaky voice. The elder Hardy walked into the kitchen immediately. "Take Flick, please." Matt looked over at Adam and gave a small grin, taking the baby and walking out of the kitchen with bottle also in hand.

"So, Jeff, will you marry me?" Adam asked. Jeff finally lost control of his emotions, nodding frantically.

"Yes," he finally said. "Yes." Adam smiled the biggest smile he could muster and slid the ring on Jeff's finger. He stood up and embraced his new fiancé tightly.

"Glad you said yes," Adam whispered as he pressed soft kisses along the younger's neck. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Jeff."

Jeff smiled and curled his hands in the older's jacket. "You're so sappy sometimes, Addy," he said softly, closing his eyes and just enjoying the closeness of the one he loved.

**~.**.~**

Alexis sat on a broken-down couch in a pair of jeans spraypainted multiple neon colors held up by an army green canvas belt and a black T-shirt with 'sometimes it's just not even worth it to chew through the restraints' in white on the front, her boots still on her feet. She watched as Hunter paced back and forth in front of her, Shawn following him as well.

"Alexis, what is my name?" Hunter asked, stopping in front of her.

"Hunter," she replied.

"Hunter what?"

"Just…Hunter. And…you're Shawn."

"She's not gonna remember!" Shawn complained, covering his face with his hands as he sat down again. "This is hopeless and this is pointless!"

Hunter looked back at the older blonde and sighed softly. He knelt in front of Alexis and put his hands on her knees. "Alexis, baby, you need to remember," he practically begged. "Please. Don't you see what this is doing to Shawn? What you're doing to your own brother? You're tearing him up inside because you don't remember."

Alexis closed her eyes, squeezing them shut like she was trying to remember something. "M-Michaels…" she finally said in a soft voice. "Michaels. Alexis Michaels. Not…Alexis Calaway. Alexis Michaels."

Hunter smiled. "You're getting there, sweets," he encouraged. "Come on, can you remember anything else?"

Alexis kept her eyes shut, her hands clenching around the couch she was sitting on. "Hunter…H-Helmsley," she said. "Hunter Helmsley and Shawn…Shawn Michaels."

Hunter grinned and pulled her forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "Good job, sweets," he congratulated. He got up and pulled Shawn to his feet, drawing him into a tight hug. "Shawn, listen." Shawn pulled his face away from Hunter's shirt slightly.

"Alexis Michaels," Alexis repeated. "And…and Shawn Michaels. My…big brother."

Hunter turned back to his partner with another smile and wiped the tears away. "See, she's getting it," he assured him. "It just takes time. You can't give up on our Alexis that soon."

**~.**.~**

Jeff smiled as he traced random patterns on Adam's bare chest as they lay in their makeshift bed together. "I love you, Adam Joseph Copeland," he said, kissing him softly.

Adam smiled back and kissed him again. "I love you, too, Jeffrey Nero Hardy," he said. "Soon to be Jeffrey Nero Copeland."

"Jeff Copeland," Jeff repeated. "I think I like the sound of it."

"Too late to back out now," Adam teased. "That was my dad's ring and you're _not_ giving it back."

Jeff smiled and snuggled up close to his lover. "I'd never give it back, Addy," he said softly. He was starting to fall asleep. "I love you too much.'

Adam smiled again and pressed a kiss to the top of Jeff's head. "I won't let you get hurt again, baby," he promised. "I'll kill Calaway before he tries to hurt you again."

"Even you…can't promise that," Jeff whispered almost inaudibly, the sentence masked by a yawn before the two fell asleep together.

_.*._

_Yes! I get to do a wedding! I love those! :)_

_And the Jeff's last sentence actually means something even though it doesn't seem like it means anything. It does. Promise._

_Now, to work on either the wedding or on House of Predators! Later!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Title: Battery City_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for the kids) nor do I own the song I'm basing this off of. But in this chapter, I do own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: When the government takes over, only a few handfuls of people manage to stay free. With suits in control of everything, trying to stay free is harder than it seems. Jedam, Mavan, Shawter, and more._

_**This was formed after listening to "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance as well as "SING" by My Chemical Romance and watching the music videos on a constant loop for almost 2 hours straight.**_

_Thanks to __**slashdlite**__ for reviewing. It makes me feel special when people who read my stories review every chapter and makes me feel loved. :)_

_**Here's the link to the picture of Jeff's wedding dress (take out all spaces/replace words with the symbols):**_

_www. davidsbridal. com/Product_Charmeuse-V-neck-halter-with-ruched-surplice-bodice. –SV9563_Bridal-Gowns-Shop-By-Style-Glamorous-Dramatic_

_.*._

"John, do you guys have a bridal shop somewhere around here?" Jeff walked up to JoMo with Flick in his arms, Bethany holding the side of his jeans with her thumb in her mouth.

The brunette looked confused. "Um…yeah," he replied. "Why?" Jeff just smiled and held up his hand to show off his new ring. John's jaw dropped and he grabbed the blonde's hand, examining his finger. "Dude! Adam proposed?"

Jeff nodded with a giant smile on his face. "Yesterday at lunch." He sucked his lower lip into his mouth, chewing on it slightly. "So…bridal shop?"

"Yeah, right, I knew that." John released him and leaned over the railing he had been leaning back against. "Hey, Mike!"

Pretty soon, JoMo, Mike, Alex, Chris, Evan, and Jeff walked out of the mall together, Flick and Bethany still with Jeff as they headed to the bridal shop just up the street.

**~.**.~**

"How do I look?"

Matt grinned. "Sounding like a girl there, Adds," he teased. He laughed when the blonde flipped him off.

Adam looked at his reflection in the floor-length mirror in the dressing room at Pac Sun, fixing the collar of his jacket. In black Nike Shocks, black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt with a black tie tied loosely around his neck, and a black zip-up jacket over, he looked pretty decent considering what they had to work with. "I think I look good," he mumbled under his breath. "Hey, Matt, you remember the promise we made when we were 9?"

"That we'd be each other's best men when we got married?" Matt nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

"Still wanna go along with it?"

Matt smiled and stood up, shaking hands with his best friend. "Til death do we part, man," he said.

**~.**.~**

Alexis flipped through the photo book Hunter had given her as she lounged on her stomach on the couch. She saw herself in photos surrounded by the people Hunter had told her were her friends. She looked up when she heard the door open, Hunter and Shawn walking in with Katy and Daniel each holding one of Shawn's hands. Alexis stood up when they got closer.

"Remember anything else, sweets?" Hunter asked.

She shook her head and looked down at the two kids clutching Shawn's hands. "I don't know them," she said. "Who are they?"

Hunter knelt down and brought his kids forward. "Guys, this is your Aunty Alexis," he introduced. "Alexis, this is your nephew Daniel and your niece Katy."

"Hunter." Shawn pulled the blonde back so he could whisper to him. "I don't know if this is working," he whispered in concern. "I mean, it started to work at the beginning, but she doesn't seem to remember anything more."

"I have an idea for that." Hunter grinned. "If this doesn't fix her, I'm all out of ideas."

"Katy, Daniel, come here," Shawn said, drawing his kids back into him.

Alexis looked up when Hunter stopped in front of her. "What?" she asked.

"Alexis Shawn Hickenbottom."

Alexis twitched slightly and turned to the side. She kicked up and out to the side, the sole of her boot jamming into Hunter's chin. The older blonde fell back wit his hand over his jaw. "What have I told you about my real last name?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Hunter, I'm gonna kick you into next week or to Calaway. Whichever's closer." She looked over to where Shawn was close to crying and glared at the blonde pushing himself up with his hand still over his jaw. "What did you do to my brother now? I swear, if you set his hat on fire again, I'll—" She stopped when Shawn pulled her into a tight hug.

"Alexis," he said softly. "My baby sister. You're back."

"Um…where have I been?" Alexis asked in confusion.

"You mean, you don't remember anything?" Hunter asked.

"I remember…getting shot and then waking up with Calaway leaning over me," Alexis replied. "Last thing I remember is a giant shock starting from my lower back and then everything went black."

Hunter stepped up and rubbed her back as Shawn kept hugging her. "You have no idea how happy you're making your brother right now," he told her with a smile. "You may have just passed me in the person-he's-never-gonna-let-go-of-ever list he has." He massaged his jaw. "But that kick fucking hurt."

**~.**.~**

"What about this one?"

Jeff walked out in front of his friends with a smile on his face, his hair tied up in a bun with a rubber band, the dye fading and leaving blonde hair left behind. "Wow," Mike said. "You look…"

"Amazing," Chris suggested.

"Stunning," Alex said.

"You look pretty mommy!" Bethany exclaimed happily. She was standing next to Evan who had Flick in his arms and a smile on his face.

Jeff blushed and looked at himself in the floor-length mirror on the wall. It was the 4th dress he'd tried on and he was sure this was the one. It was a floor-length ivory dress with a V-neck halter and a ruched surplice bodice that clung to his torso, the dropped waist decorated with a beaded embroidery a few inches tall. The train trailed a few feet behind him with beaded designs embroidered along the sides. "You really like it?" he asked, turning around to look at himself. "I think…I think this is the one."

"You are so lucky!" Evan said, still smiling. "I didn't get a dress like that when Matty and I got married!"

"No, but you two were also a bit drunk when you got married and you didn't stay long in the outfit you had on anyway," Jeff pointed out.

"Well." John stood up and stretched his arms over his head. "We'd better be heading back right about now. Jeff, get changed and I'll carry the dress for you."

**~.**.~**

Matt smiled when Evan came up behind him and kissed his cheek. "Hey, babe, where've you been?" he asked.

"I went with Jeff to go find him an outfit for tonight," he replied. He moved over and sat sideways on the raven's lap with his arms around his neck. "You remember when we got married?"

Matt grinned. "You bet your sweet ass I do," he teased. "Best night of my life."

"Thank you for sharing, but we need to get dressed," JoMo said, tossing a jacket at Matt's head. "Evan, come on, we have your clothes." Evan gave Matt a quick kiss before running off behind John.

**~.*1 hour later*.~**

Being in a strip mall, there wasn't that many places suitable to hold a wedding, so they did it in the place with the most tile and where they were planning to have the reception. The middle of the mall in front of a fountain installed into the ground. Shawn, dressed in all black with a black cowboy hat on, was standing in front of the fountain, Alexis sitting on the edge of the fountain behind him in all black as well. Evan, Mike, Cody, Chris, and Alex were standing to Shawn's right in black jeans and black polos with white ties tied loosely around their necks while Matt, John, JoMo, Randy, Ted, and Hunter were on his left in black jeans and white polos with black ties tied loosely around their necks. All the kids were sitting in their nicest clothes (picked by their parents) on the floor to watch, Flick in Bethany's arms and Kendra in Jesse's arms. Adam was standing beside Matt in the same outfit he'd tried on earlier in the day, his hair tied back with a rubber band, a few unruly strands escaping and framing his face. The smile on his face instantly grew when Jeff started walking up to him with a smile of his own in the dress he'd picked out, his hair tied back in a loose bun. He extended his hand to the younger, gently kissing his cheek before they both turned to face the older blonde in front of them.

"I'm gonna go fast for this," Shawn admitted. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy, do you promise to love and honor this man as your husband for as long as you live?"

"I do," Jeff promised.

"And Adam Joseph Copeland, do you promise to love and honor this man as your husband for as long as you live?"

"I do," Adam promised.

"Then by the power vested in me and the people at ordainme. com before Better Life took over," Shawn finished, "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your spouse."

Adam grinned before passionately kissing his new husband, leaning their foreheads together when he ran out of breath. "So how does it feel to be an official part of the Copeland family?" he asked with a grin.

Jeff smiled back and kissed him again. "I love it."

**~.**.~**

Jeff laughed when Adam spun him around, pulling him into a dip before bringing him back up. As much as Adam would've liked Jeff to stay in the dress, the younger didn't want to get it dirty, so he'd changed into the same outfit as the older with opposite colors (white sneakers, white skinny jeans, black T-shirt with a white tie tied loosely around his neck, and a white zip-up jacket).

"Mommy, Mommy!" Bethany came up to the two blondes with Flick crying in her arms. "She won't stop crying!"

Jeff pulled himself out of Adam's arms and brought his youngest daughter into his arms. "Bethy, I'm sure your daddy would love to dance with his little princess," he said with a smile. He gave the pouting Adam a quick kiss before walking away from the music with Flick still in his arms. He headed outside, rocking her gently as he walked.

"Need some help there?" Alexis walked up behind the blonde, her hands crossed behind her.

"I don't know why she won't stop crying," Jeff said.

"May I?" Alexis gently took Flick out of his arms, holding her close to her chest as she gently rocked her back and forth, humming under her breath. Alexis smiled when the crying slowly subsided and continued what she was doing.

"You are amazing," Jeff said. "It's good to have you back."

Alexis smiled and gently passed Flick back, the baby now sleeping gently in her 'mother's' arms. "Always been good with kids," she said. She perked up when she heard her name being called. "I gotta go. If she starts to cry again, just call."

"Thanks again." Alexis smiled again with a nod, heading around the side of the building and out of sight. Jeff gently rocked the baby in his arms to keep her asleep until he suddenly blacked out.

**~.**.~**

"Should we call Mark?"

"Yes, tell him we have Jeffrey and their daughter with us."

"What about the others?"

"Tell my brother we have them, too. The girl he was especially interested in getting back."

Jeff moaned lightly. His eyes slowly opened and he squinted at the light shining above him. He turned his head slightly and saw a bald man a bit smaller than Mark talking with another man with jaw-length black hair. He couldn't move very well, but he noticed something missing. "F-Flick…" he whispered softly when he realized his daughter was gone.

"She's perfectly fine."

Jeff looked over again and saw the shorter man looking at him. Phil "CM Punk" Brooks worked as an executive head at Better Life Industries and he usually patrolled around the San Francisco area. But because of his relationship with Glenn "Kane" Jacobs, Mark's younger brother and another executive head of Better Life, he came down to the Los Angeles area often. Phil glanced over near the wall and Jeff looked over. Alexis was sitting against the wall, glaring daggers at the two exterminators as she gently rocked the still-sleeping Flick. Jeff could see a piece of metal under Flick, a band around her waist that kept her in place against the wall.

"Zachary," Phil called. A teenager of about 17 with shaggy black hair and light blue eyes in a white suit with not jacket and the sleeves rolled up, tie loosened, walked into the room. "Take Miss Michaels and Mr. Hardy out to meet Mark."

"Copeland."

Glenn frowned. "Copeland?" he repeated.

Jeff pushed himself up to a sitting position. "I got married today," he replied.

"Mark won't be happy about that." Glenn pushed a button on the panel behind him, the restraint around Alexis's waist disappearing. "Zachary, take Miss Michaels and Mr…Copeland out to meet Mark."

"Yes, sir." Zachary pulled a gun out from behind him. Alexis kept one arm securely around Flick and used the other to help Jeff off the table he was sitting on, wrapping his arm around her neck to stay upright.

The raven led the three out at gunpoint, stopping when they reached a white limo. The door opened and Mark stepped out, his arms crossed behind his back. "My partner and my two daughters," Mark said, a small grin starting to show. He looked over at Zachary. "You must be the son my brother is so proud of. Zachary, is it?"

"Yes, sir," the raven replied with a small nod.

"How old are you?"

"18, sir."

Mark looked over at the younger blonde before back at the raven. "I've talked with my brother," he started. "You're coming with me, boy. Get in the car."

_.*._

_OMG, what a week I've had. My computer caught a stupid virus, so I've transferred all the shit in my harddrive to multiple flashdrives and discs plus I've had no control over the TV lately, so I've been stuck watching Glee. :( Oh well, at least I have awesome plans for tomorrow._

_Going to Denny's with one of my best friends, Cheyenne, after a half-day at school, then to the mall, the state basketball game (get in free 'cause of band), and then it's off to the movies to see Rango. :) Gonna be awesome._


	13. Chapter 13

_Title: Battery City_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for the kids) nor do I own the song I'm basing this off of. But in this chapter, I do own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: When the government takes over, only a few handfuls of people manage to stay free. With suits in control of everything, trying to stay free is harder than it seems. Jedam, Mavan, Shawter, and more._

_**This was formed after listening to "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance as well as "SING" by My Chemical Romance and watching the music videos on a constant loop for almost 2 hours straight.**_

_This may be the next to last chapter or the last chapter. I haven't decided yet. If anyone has an idea for a new story, please share. Thanks. :)_

_This chapter is split up a lot between three or four different perspective groups. Just a warning._

_I am literally crying right now knowing that Edge retired. :'(_

_.*._

Alexis helped Jeff out of the car with Flick still in her arms when Zachary had opened the door for them. Mark led them into Better Life HQ. "Maryse!"

The blonde French woman came into view with a clipboard in her arms. "Yes, sir?"

"Get the room ready," Mark ordered. He looked back at the teenagers behind him, motioning at an exterminator behind them. "Zachary, please follow him," Mark ordered. "I have decided that you shall father a child with my eldest daughter." Alexis tried to object, but she was pulled into a room and out of sight.

"What about Flick?" Jeff tried to break free of Mark's grasp, but the older man held fast.

"She will be fine," Calaway promised. "I will not allow anything to happen to our child." He saw Maryse nod at him from out of the corner of his eye. "Come. I have some things to…discuss with you."

**~.**.~**

Alexis struggled against the exterminator that held her still. "Let me go, you jerk!" she yelled. She thrust her head back, hearing something crack before the grip holding her loosened and she squirmed free. She set Flick down in one of the chairs in the room and turned to face the exterminator. "Hang on a second…"

The exterminator, in the usual white suit and black tie and sunglasses, had short spiked blonde hair, his hands over his bleeding nose. "Jay?"

**~.**.~**

"God damn it!"

Matt watched as Adam punched at the wall in anger. He winced when the blonde's fist smashed into a mirror, shards falling to the ground. "Calm down, Adam," he tried to say.

Adam stopped, breathing heavily. Blood dripped from his hand where it was cut. "Matt, do me a favor," he said. "Take out your gun and shoot me."

"And why would I do that?" the raven asked.

Adam watched ruby liquid slide down his hand, dripping in small puddles on the floor. "Because I can't do anything," he replied softly. "I can't take care of my husband, I can't take care of my children, I can't even take care of my own brother." Both were silent for several seconds.

_-Flashback-_

"_Adam! Jason! Dinner!"_

_A young Adam raced out of his treehouse, a younger boy with spiked blonde hair right behind him. William Jason Reso was Adam's younger brother by a couple years; their mother had wanted him to take her maiden name to keep it going._

"_Mommy, can Chrissy stay for dinner?" Jay asked, another blonde boy standing beside him._

_Judy Copeland smiled and ruffled her youngest son's hair. "Of course he can, sweetie," she replied. Jay smiled happily._

"_Alexis!"_

_Jay ran up to the blonde tossing rocks across a small stream, a smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Hey, baby."_

_Alexis smiled. "Thought you were with Adam," she said._

_Jay shrugged slightly. "He wanted to go see Jeff."_

"_How is it that he's gay and you're not?"_

_Jay smiled again and turned her around. "I met you," he replied with a kiss._

_-End Flashback-_

Matt spoke first to break the silence. "What happened to Jay was none of your fault," he told the blonde. He looked out of the store and motioned at Evan.

"It _was_ my fault," Adam muttered. He held his hand still as Evan took out a roll of bandages and wrapped his cuts up. "If I had been watching him like I was supposed to, he would still be here."

**~.**.~**

Mark pushed Jeff into a room and walked in after, closing and locking the door behind him. "Jeffrey, Jeffrey, Jeffrey," he scolded, walking closer with his hands crossed behind his back. "What am I going to do with you?" Jeff didn't say anything. "You ran away with both my children." He sighed.

"You don't own me, you can't keep me here!" Jeff yelled at him in anger. "You may be Flick's father, but Adam is the one she will grow up with! And Alexis is _not_ your daughter. All you did was kidnap her, brainwash her, and scare her brother to death!"

Mark didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy," he finally said. "Jeffrey Nero Calaway. Yes, that's much better."

"That's not my name."

"Yes, but it soon will be."

"No. Hardy. That's not my last name."

Mark chuckled. "Well, it seems that you're finally—"

"Copeland." Jeff held up his hand. "I married Adam this morning."

Something snapped.

**~.**.~**

"Jay? Is…Is that you?"

The exterminator didn't move or answer. Alexis hesitated, but she reached up and gently pulled his sunglasses off. Blue eyes stared at her. Alexis' eyes started to water, a smile coming for her face. "Jay," she whispered happily. Jay didn't say anything.

"Jason Reso!" Alexis yelled at him. He still didn't say anything. She frowned. "Well, that didn't work. Maybe…" Alexis did the one thing she hoped would snap him out of whatever trance he was in. She kissed him.

Jay didn't move for a few seconds. He finally (and slowly) moved his arms around Alexis' back and started to kiss back. "Wow," was the first thing he said when she pulled away. He grinned. "What did I do to deserve that?"

Alexis smiled. "You came back to me," she replied.

Jay looked over when he heard a small hiccup and saw Flick sitting on a chair near the wall. "Um…what's that?" he asked.

Alexis looked and smiled again, going over to pick up Flick. "This is Flick Neromi Copeland," she introduced. "Flick, this is your Uncle JJ." She saw the slight look of confusion on the other's face. "I'll explain later. There's a lot you need to know."

**~.**.~**

"I don't think I can handle this anymore," Adam said. He sat down on his and Jeff's bed with his head in his hands. "I can't stand knowing that Calaway will always be closeby waiting for me to turn my back so that he can steal the love of my life away from me. Again. And my children."

"So…what exactly are you suggesting here?" Matt asked. Adam looked at him, knowing that his best friend could read his expression. "Really? You're seriously thinking about going over to Better Life, breaking in, stealing back Alexis, Jeff, and Flick, and then killing Calaway?" Adam gave him another look. "And everyone else in the building? Really? Did that plan sound like it was amazing in your head? 'Cause out loud, it's horrible. Really horrible."

"Great, thanks for the boost of confidence." Adam fell back on the bed. "What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Technically, you're laying down," Matt pointed out.

"Not helping!"

"Sorry. Just pointing out the obvious."

"Yeah, well stop pointing out the obvious before I kick your ass."

"Think of a new plan?"

"Already on it."

_.*._

_I actually want to continue with this, but my mom's coming home soon and I can't have her see me writing this 'cause I'm technically not supposed to use fanfiction as of…June or so of last year…yeah…_

_I'll have the next chapter out soon-ish.:)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Title: Battery City_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for the kids) nor do I own the song I'm basing this off of. But in this chapter, I do own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: When the government takes over, only a few handfuls of people manage to stay free. With suits in control of everything, trying to stay free is harder than it seems. Jedam, Mavan, Shawter, and more._

_**This was formed after listening to "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance as well as "SING" by My Chemical Romance and watching the music videos on a constant loop for almost 2 hours straight.**_

_Thank you Kingdom Hearts soundtracks for giving me background music for a dramatic monologue with Amanda in English:)_

_Me, Cheyenne, and Cody now have a life song. Insane by Eminem. It's awesome._

_Prom was AMAZIMG!:))_

_And this is between 3 perspectives again. Just to warn ya._

_.*._

Jay leaned against the wall, his mind swimming with thoughts. Alexis stood in front of him with Flick in her arms. "You okay?" she asked in concern.

"That's a lot of information to take in in 5 minutes," the blonde muttered, running a hand over his face. Both blondes got into a defensive mode when someone knocked on the door.

"Is someone in there?" a voice called through the door.

"Shit shit shit!" Alexis cursed under her breath. She took a couple deep breaths to calm herself down, using a folded sheet from a table to make a sling for Flick across her back. "Okay, okay. I've got an idea.

Jay opened the door with his sunglasses on again; his nose had stopped bleeding. "Brooks is becoming impatient waiting for the future mother of his child," the exterminator outside said.

"Yes, just a moment." Jay started to close the door when the exterminator stuck his foot out and stopped it.

"Now," he ordered. "Mr. Brooks will not be pleased if he has to wait any longer to father his child."

Jay looked away with a chuckle. His arm came up and he knocked the exterminator out with a well-placed punchy. "Tell Mr. Brooks that if he touches my girl, he's dead," he grinned.

"Wow." Alexis walked up behind the older blonde and looked down at the unconscious exterminator. "Nice hit."

Jay smiled for a second, grabbing her hand. "Come on. We need to move." They checked the hallway before running out. Alexis moved Flick to rest against her chest and held her tight as she followed Jay.

"Wait!"

Alexis stopped when she saw a phone. "Jay, watch for me," she said, dialing quickly. "I need to talk to someone."

**~.**.~**

Matt looked up from his gun when he heard the phone ring. He'd finally gotten Adam to get to sleep and was trying to think of a plan before he woke up again. "Hello?" he asked.

"Matt, where's Adam?"

"Alexis? Where are you?" Matt asked immediately.

"At BLI. Listen, Matt, I found Jay."

"B-But he's dead."

"I take that to offense!" Jay's voice came over the phone.

Matt looked back at the door, but he could still hear snoring. "Alright, what do you need?"

"Everyone."

**~.**.~**

Jeff fell to the ground as he was thrown back, his body hitting the wall at a painful angle. Mark pulled him up by the back of his shirt and held him against the wall. "How _dare_ you get married to that weakling!" he yelled at him. "I could have given you power. Given you wealth. Given you anything you wanted!"

"But you would only give it to me and Flick!" Jeff argued. He struggled against the grip the older had on his shirt. "Not for my brother, not for Adam, and not for Bethany! I love Adam because he loves me and my family!"

Mark's hand suddenly whipped around and slapped Jeff across the face. He lifted the blonde with ease and threw him across the room again. He cried out in pain when his back hit the wall, falling to the bed that had been underneath him. "I don't want to hurt you, Jeffrey," Mark said, now calm all of a sudden as he watched Jeff arch his back and writhe in pain on the bed. "But I _will_ hurt you until I break you."

Jeff turned over on his back, coughing. "Why…" He coughed again. "Why are you so…obsessed with me?"

He got no answer. He watched, still coughing a bit, as Mark walked out of the room, locks clicking into place.

**~.**.~**

"Everyone understand?"

Matt looked around at everyone gathered around the fountain where Jeff and Adam had gotten married, their kids all with them. "You want us to go attack Better Life with our children?" Cody repeated, holding Kendra against his chest.

"We need to if we want to take Better Life Industries down for good," Matt explained. "They killed everyone we ever knew or turned them into exterminators. Do we really want our kids to grow up in a world where they constantly have to watch their back and keep an eye out for Calaway? We _need_ to do this."

"Shawn will never get back to the loveable little idiot that I fell in love with if Calaway keeps his hands on Alexis," Hunter added.

"And I'm not gonna let my family stay with him when I know they'll just get hurt," Adam continued.

"What's your amazing plan then?" Cena asked. Randy's arm was lying limply across his shoulders and Jesse was sitting between his legs on the floor.

Matt grinned. "Listen, we all taught our kids to shoot one way or another because somewhere in the back of our minds, we knew they'd have to help us take down Better Life one day," he started. "Today is that day."

**~.**.~**

Jay looked around the corner, flattening against the wall when he saw an exterminator coming up toward him and Alexis. The two held their breath when he passed, letting it out slowly when he turned out of their sight. Flick hiccupped happily in the makeshift sling Alexis had across her chest. The two blondes walked down the hallway slowly and cautiously.

"Hey, wait a second." Alexis stopped in front of a door. "I know this place…" She ran her hand over the metal, a light bulb going off in her head. "I've got an idea."

10 minutes later, Jay had Flick in his arms and Alexis was walking back out of the room in new clothes. White boots covered her feet, white leggings under a short black skirt that floated down around her thighs covering her lower half. A white tanktop was on her torso with a black off-the-shoulder top over it. There was bandaging around her arm to cover her tattoo and her hair was brushed out of her face.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Jay asked as they headed further into BLI.

"Trust me, this'll work," Alexis said. "This'll work perfectly. Just hide and make sure you keep Flick safe." Jay nodded.

"Wait." Alexis lowered her hand from where she was preparing to knock on the door in front of her. Jay set Flick on the ground at his feet. "I just got you back, Alexis," he said, drawing the younger into his arms. "Don't make me lose you again."

The youngest Michaels just smiled and gently kissed him. "Don't worry," she promised. "You won't lose me again." Jay kissed her once more before letting her go and picking Flick up, disappearing into a room across the hall. Alexis turned back to the door in front of her and took a deep breath, preparing for the lie of her life. She knocked.

**~.**.~**

Jeff held his arm as he pounded on the door keeping him in the room. When he had fallen on the bed from hitting the wall, his arm had fallen on a bar and was shooting up streams of pain. "Let me out!" he yelled hoarsely, his voice practically gone from screaming so much. "Let me out!"

Jeff fell to his knees, his head leaning against the door and his arm barely hitting it anymore. "Let me out," he breathed, tears starting to leak from his eyes. "Please, let me out." He fell completely to the ground, curling up in a ball as he allowed himself to cry. He brought his hurting arm up and saw it to be the one with his wedding ring on it. "Adam, I love you so much," he whispered. "Please, get me out of this." He hiccupped slightly and closed his eyes, the pain in his head too much to deal with.

It was a few minutes before the pain subsided slightly and he opened his eyes back up. The door suddenly started to open up and he scooted into a corner, holding his legs close. An exterminator quickly came in, holding something in his arms as he closed the door. There were no sunglasses on his face, they were actually resting up on his head. As he looked closer, Jeff could see what he had in his arms was _moving_.

"H-Hello?" he asked timidly.

The exterminator spun toward him, ready to fight, but relaxed after a few seconds. "Jeff?" he asked. A smile suddenly broke out on his face. "Jeff! I knew we'd find you sooner or later!"

It took a few seconds, but the blonde finally recognized the man in front of him. "Jay," he said softly. "B-But…you're dead."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone think I'm dead?" he asked. "Seriously, does a dead guy look this good?" He shifted the bundle in his arms. "Oh, and I believe this is yours."

"Flick!" Jeff brought his baby into his arms as fast as he could, holding her fast against his chest. "Oh, Flick, my baby. Mommy will never let you go again, baby. Never ever ever."

Jay laughed and sat leaning against the wall next to the door. "Don't worry, Jeffro," he said, resting his hands behind his head. "We're gonna get out of here very soon."

**~.**.~**

Mark frowned and looked over when he heard a knock on the door to his room. He walked over and slid his key card in the slot next to the door, the metal sliding open. "Alexis," he said, looking down at the blonde. "What are you doing here?"

"I have realized the error of my ways, father," Alexis said in almost a monotonous voice. She walked into the room and turned to face the older raven as he closed the door. "I have impregnated myself with Zachary's child."

Mark grinned a grin that made Alexis's blood chill in her body, the hair on the back of her neck standing up. "You've done well, my daughter," he said appreciatively. He ran a hand through her hair and walked behind her, the blonde never turning around to face him. She flinched slightly when he put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down to her ear. "But did you really think you could fool me?"

"What do you mean, father?" Alexis asked. She struggled to keep her voice steady.

Mark chuckled lowly. "Do you really expect me to believe that you are returning to me?" he asked. He grabbed her shoulders and threw her onto the bed, the blonde bouncing a bit before she hit the wall. "This is just a pathetic attempt to earn time for Jeffrey and your little friends and pathetic family."

Alexis grinned. She braced herself on the bed. "Worked, though, didn't it?" she asked.

An alarm suddenly went off. Mark spun around and rushed for his computers. The screens in front of him flashed an angry red and suddenly shut off completely. The raven turned back for Alexis but the heel of her boot caught his jaw as she kicked up sideways. He fell back on his control panel, dazed only slightly. "That's for keeping me here for 8 years, you bastard," she growled.

**~.**.~**

Matt waved everyone in, guns in everyone's hands. "Come on, we need to move fast!" he yelled over the alarm that had gone off in their initial break-in. He stopped Evan when the brunette got closer with Rachel right next to him. "Ev, I want you to stay close to me and if anything happens, get Rachel and yourself to a safe place, okay?"

"But, Matt—"

Matt cut him off with a kiss. "I can't live without you," he said. "Don't ask me to." Evan nodded in agreement of the condition and followed the raven as they headed down the hallway.

"Jeff!" Adam yelled. "Jay!" Bethany, being the little speed demon that she was, was right at his heels as they raced down hallway after hallway, looking left and right for both exterminators and the people they were there for.

"Daddy, this way!" Bethany suddenly called. She started down a long hallway, her gun going off when an exterminator stepped out in front of her. Adam couldn't help but smile; his little girl made him so proud. "Mommy!"

In a different part of BLI, Hunter was following Shawn with Katy and Daniel on either side of him. Shawn was a man on a mission and he wouldn't be detoured by anything. Not exterminators, not Maryse, and especially not Mark. "Alexis!" he called, desperately trying to find his sister.

"Shawn!"

The oldest blonde pretty much dropped his gun when he saw his little sister at the end of the hall and ran as fast as he could, hugging her tightly when he reached her. "Alexis, thank god!" he breathed in relief.

"Where's Adam?" Alexis asked, her grip around her brother tightening.

"He went down a different hallway," Hunter replied.

Alexis took another deep breath and pulled out of Shawn's arms. "Shawn, listen to me," she said quickly. "I need you to take Hunter and Katy and Daniel and get out of here. Get everyone else and get out of here."

"But—"

"Just do it! Trust me, I've got everything under control and I don't want you dying because of me."

Shawn didn't want to, but one look at his family and he knew he had to. He hugged his sister once more. "Please be careful," he said when he released her.

"When am I not?" she joked, but it wasn't really the time for jokes. She watched as the four blondes ran down the hallway to find the others, spinning the gun she'd stolen from Shawn's belt around in her hands. "Let's just hope I can find Adam before Calaway does."

_.*._

_Next chapter is probably gonna be the last one. Sadness, I know:)_

_If anyone has story ideas, please tell me!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Title: Battery City_

_Author: JeffroMattyHardy_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (except for the kids) nor do I own the song I'm basing this off of. But in this chapter, I do own Alexis Michaels._

_Summary: When the government takes over, only a few handfuls of people manage to stay free. With suits in control of everything, trying to stay free is harder than it seems. Jedam, Mavan, Shawter, and more._

_**This was formed after listening to "Na Na Na" by My Chemical Romance as well as "SING" by My Chemical Romance and watching the music videos on a constant loop for almost 2 hours straight.**_

_Last chapter, oh so sad:'(_

_.*._

Adam raced down hallway after hallway, Bethany right on his heels. "Jeff!" he called. "Jeff, where are you!"

"Adam!"

The blonde looked over, Alexis running straight for him. "Follow me!" she yelled as she passed him. Adam and Bethany kept up with the youngest Michaels as she led them through the twisting hallways. She finally skidded to a stop in front of a small metal-plated door.

"Damn," Adam said, breathing heavily. "You run fast, Michaels." Alexis just smirked. She pulled the door open.

"Adam!"

Adam fell back against the wall when a weight ran into him. "Jeff!" Adam didn't let go of the blonde for several seconds, not wanting to let go of the one person he cared most about in the world. "Jeff, I thought I lost you forever."

Jeff cried against Adam's shirt, Bethany holding tightly to Flick. "Adam, I-I missed you so much," he sobbed.

Alexis squeaked when Jay grabbed her and pulled her close with a passionate kiss. "Never leave my sight again," he whispered, gently running his fingers through her hair.

Alexis just smiled. "And miss a homecoming like that?" she teased with another kiss.

Adam gently stroked Jeff's hair before he reluctantly pulled out of their hug. "Jeff, we need to get out of here," he said. "The longer we stay here, the more chance Calaway has of killing us."

Jeff nodded, wiping away his tears with his arm and smearing dirt on his face in the process. "Bethany, baby, can you hold Flick?" he asked.

"Sure, Mommy." The young blonde girl took Flick in her arms, smiling and rocking her gently back and forth.

"Jay, I'd love to catch up with you," Adam said, giving his brother a quick hug, "but we don't have time for this now. Later."

"Sure thing, man," Jay said with a grin.

"We'll go this way," Alexis said, pointing to the left. "Adam, you and Jeff go the other way. We'll take Bethany and Flick. We won't let anything bad happen to them."

"Bethy, baby," Adam said, kneeling down to the young girl's level. "You stay close to your Aunt Alexis and your Uncle Jay and keep a close eye on Flick, you understand?" Bethany nodded. Adam smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you, Bethany. We'll see you later."

"We won't let anything hurt them," Alexis said. "We promise." Jeff and Adam watched as the four disappeared down the hallway.

"Come on," Adam said, taking Jeff's hand. "Our time to leave." Adam kept a tight grip on Jeff's hand as they ran down the hallway. They needed to find the exit. And fast.

"Jeffrey."

Jeff froze in fear at the sound of his name. Mark stood in front of him and Adam, blocking their exit again. "Mark.. "

"You've run away from me time and time again," Mark said, cocking his gun. He pointed it at Jeff, making sure Adam stayed where he was. "You've had my child.. and taken her away from me. You married this.. **thing** instead of me. You should've been Jeffrey Nero Calaway. My pretty little wife.. "

"He is **not** yours." Adam growled as he stepped in front of Jeff to protect him. "He is **my** wife. His name is Jeffrey Nero Copeland and Flick is **our** child. You're a sick fuck who can't get it through is head. Jeff is not yours. Alexis is not yours."

A dark chuckle came from Mark's throat, Jeff shivering at the sound. "Jeffrey, Jeffrey, Jeffrey.. You know that as long as I can still take in breaths, you will be mine. I have taken you, claimed you for my own. You have carried my child. You.. are mine."

"I am **not** yours!" Jeff yelled now, pushing Adam aside. "You've kidnapped me, **raped** me, and forced me to have a child with your DNA! I hate you!" Jeff ran forward, trying to grab the gun from Mark's hand.

The older raven just smirked. "Say goodbye to your precious husband, Jeffrey." He pulled the trigger.

Jeff grabbed the gun after it had been shot, pointing it at Mark and pulling the trigger. The burst of energy hit the raven square in the chest, right over his heart. He fell back, his eyes open as he died from the hit.

"J-Je.. "

Jeff dropped the gun, bringing Adam into his lap. There was a large burn mark on Adam's chest, the blonde struggling to breathe. "Adam.. Adam, baby.. Please.. "

"J-Jeff.. "

"Don't you dare die on me, Adam Joseph Copeland," Jeff said in a choked voice. "Don't you **dare** die on me. We have two children together. Remember? Bethany and Flick? I love you, Adam.. Please.. I love you so much.. " Tears slid down his face as Adam's eyes closed and his breathing slowed.. slowed..

"I.. l-love.. you.. "

_.*._

Jeff ran his fingers across the rough etched letters in a stone buried in the ground. A gravestone.

"You okay?"

Fingers ran through Jeff's hair, lightly tugging it back. Lips pressed over Jeff's in a kiss, making Jeff smile. "I just wanted to make sure he was dead."

"He's dead. Really and truly dead."

Jeff stood, turning for another kiss. "I love you, Adam."

Adam smiled down at the little blonde. "I love you, too, Jeff."

Jeff's fingers slowly traced over the bandages covering a spot on Adam's chest, covering his scarring wound. "Never scare me like that again."

Adam chuckled, kissing Jeff again. "I promise. I won't ever let myself get shot again, okay?"

"Good." Jeff kissed him one more time. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Adam looked down at the gravestone again. "And now, he'll never bother us or take you again."

Jeff followed his gaze, sticking close to his husband.

_R.I.P._

_Mark William Calaway_

_Son of a bitch_

_.*._

_Make no apology  
It's death or victory  
On my authority  
Crash and burn  
Young and loaded_

_Drop like a bulletshell  
Dress like a sleeper cell  
I'd rather go to hell  
Then be in purgatory  
Cut my hair  
Gag and bore me  
Pull this pin  
Let this world explode_

_.*._

_We're finally done with Battery City! Yay!_

_God, this took me a while to get out. I'm sorry for that._


End file.
